Even Heroes Fall
by iluvaqt
Summary: Post “Commencement” S4.22. A ship lands in Smallville and a girl emerges. She’s on a mission from JorEl, but will her powers as an empath bring changes for the better or worse?
1. The Ship

**Disclaimer:** All rights to the series and comic characters belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. No infringement of copyright is intended by their use in this work of fiction, from which no profit is being made or will be derived.  
**Title: **Even Heroes Fall  
**Summary: **Post S4.22 "Commencement" A ship lands in Smallville and a girl emerges. She's on a mission from Jor-El, but will her powers as an empathic bring changes for the better or worse? Ship: Lex and other.

**Chandler Field**

Lana shimmied up the short embankment. Steam curled off the edges of the object in ditch. The burn tail of the object stretched for as far as she could see. She bit back the pain from her leg and blinked at what she was seeing. She'd never seen anything on Earth that even remotely resembled what she was looking at now. It couldn't be a coincidence that it just happened to land in Smallville the same time as the meteor shower. She wasn't a believe in little green men, but with the unexplained phenomenon that seemed to be a regular thing in their town, she couldn't say she wasn't thinking out-the-scope-of-the-norm in this case. Especially with what she'd experienced first hand over the past year alone. There was no such thing as normal for her these days. And this was just adding to it.

Pain shot through her body again. Her leg was broken she knew that, she could barely feel her toes, let alone flex any muscles. At that moment, worrying about whether she was going to be put in jail for Genevieve Teague's murder was the last thing on her mind. Lex had only helped her to get the stone. She'd given the stone to Clark, and now Lex knew that Clark had it. Considering the dark look she'd seen on his face seconds before he'd tried to reassure her that his first concern was her safety, she was worried about Clark. She tried to crawl toward the large object. Just a little further and maybe she could reach out and touch it. _Is that really such a good idea Lana? It's was probably brought down with the meteor shower, andyou have no idea what it could do to you_.

The toe of her boot caught on a rock and pain like fire shot through her. She fell back against the dirt, and at that moment she saw the sky above her disappear in a blinding white light.

Lara waited as the hatch opened. The atmosphere outside the ship read clean and viable for life support. She'd technically made the trip in the timing of a heartbeat her body felt it had just gone through a spin cycle. Leaning forward in her chair, she stood up on slightly unsteady legs. Scanning the view in front of her, she caught sight of it almost immediately. It was a hand. A human hand. _I killed someone?_ Her heartlaunched into her throat, and she scrambled out of the ship. Her feet hit the soft earth, and her boots sunk into the ground. She ran almost stumbling the short space to the edge of the embankment. Half crawling and half climbing she made out of the ditch and found the body the hand belonged to.

There was a helicopter wreck not far away. The man was dead. She didn't have to check, she could tell from the amount of blood staining his clothes and face. Dropping to her knees, she checked the girl's neck for broken bones and then rolled her onto her side. She had a pulse, and she was still breathing. Lara checked over the girl's leg. It was fractured in two places. The ship'slanding had not caused her injuries. Perhaps she'd been in the helicopter. In which case, seeing as she had managed to crawl free, had she seen the ship?

Lara wished she could help the girl, but there was something more important that she had to do. She was injured but she would live, Lara reasoned. And she could always check on her later. Pulling her clear from the landing site, Lara gently lay the girl back on the ground. She looked about eighteen, not much younger than herself. Even under the blood and dirt, Lara could tell she was beautiful. What was she doing flying in the middle of a meteor shower? Her clothes and her ride said she wasrich. Had she been trying to get out of town? Being in the air was a lot more risky than being on the ground. If she was from a wealthy family, why wasn't she in an underground bunker or something similar? Standing, Lara looked back at the ship.

Dusting off her jeans, she activated a band around her wrist. A panel opened, exposing a keypad. Entering a sequence of numbers, the hatch closed and the ship lifted off the ground and levitated to a hundred feet. Entering another code and lifting her hand level with the ship, the ship disappeared. She then walked over to the helicopter, lifted it up and put it in the ship's landing spot.

"Martha and Jonathan Kent," Lara said aloud.

"Locating," a baritone-synthesized voice acknowledged. "Location acquired, beacon activated."

Turning slowly, Lara checked the readings. Finding the strongest signal, she took off in that direction.

* * *

**  
Notes:** This is going to progress scene by scene unless they're really short. Second run with this fandom, first attempt never made it past the first chapter. I promise you, this will get finished though. I've written a rough summary of the whole thing, so it's just getting time to write it out in episode form. Please let me know if you're reading and would like to see more. 


	2. Rescue

**The Kent Farm**

Lara arrived at the location to discover that the house was a smoking pile of debris. A meteor the size of a truck had ploughed though it. The rock itself was on the other side of what was once the south wall. It had stopped about a foot away from the back fence. Only a third of the house was still standing. The entire second story had collapsed. A red truck, fully loaded with belongings was still parked in the driveway. Jonathan and Martha hadn't made it out.

Sprinting toward the house, Lara felt her eyes mist. She didn't know them but she knew what would happen if they died today.Her concern for these people drove her to endure the burning smell of sulphur and treated oak. Climbing through the rumble it didn't take her long to spot Martha. She was unconscious and her legs where pinned under piles of floorboards. The roof and second story had caved under the meteor damage,but two of the outer walls were still standing holding most of ceiling on an angle. Beams and brackets creaked, they wouldn't hold out for long. It didn't matter how much you planned or tried, it always seemed like you never had enough time.

_Come on Lara, you can do this._ "You want to succeed at something, put your back into it and you'll get it. Nothing spectacular ever happened to someone who was just stood around waiting for it to land in their lap. You have to work hard - blood, sweat and tears." That was what her mom was always saying anyway. Her mom seemed like tough love on the outside, but inside she had a big heart. It was there or Lara knew her dad wouldn't have fallen for her mother.

Lifting the beam carefully, she levered the debris out of the way. Gingerly checking Martha, she was relieved to find that despite weak vitals, Mrs Kent was still alive.

Carrying her out of the decaying structure, Lara placed her on the lawn a short distance from the house. The house groaned and Lara's gaze flew back to see the North wall collapse. She had to find Jonathan.

Clambering over the smouldering rubble she scanned over the debris again. The sky overhead was slowly clearing and sunlight broke though the clouds. A glint caught her eye and she spotted a hand with a wedding band. Her throat closed over. If she moved the part of the wall covering Jonathan, the rest of the house would come crashing down on them. Staring at where she knew his body to be, she x-rayed through the wreckage. He had broken ribs, a broken collarbone and his heart was slowing. Her hands were covered in soot, and she had ash and dirt all over her cream cashmere sweater. _Of all the things he prepared me for, he could have told me to wear more suitable clothes. I can't get him out. What if I don't move fast enough? What if I move him roughly and puncture an internal organ? If his heart stops it's all over. I'll have failed…_. Lara refused to let her fears overtake her control. She shook her head and glared at the task in front of her. "You're not Lightening Lara for nothing, get on it." She would have to remove the broken plaster, plywood, and support beams off him, and get them clear before the remaining wall caved.

"Three, two…" Reacting as fast as she could, she grabbed an armload of debris and threw it clear. Ducking, she scooped Jonathan up and flashed clear of the house.

She lowered him to the ground beside Martha and turned back in time to see the wall collapse in a cloud of dust and splinters.

On her knees between the couple on the grass, Lara couldn't keep her hands from trembling any longer. She could feel the their life force ebbing away. Even under the ash and plaster dust, she could see how pale they were. She angrily wiped her cheeks which were now wet with tears. Martha had stopped breathing, and Jonathan's heartbeat was getting weaker with each passing second. "This will work. It has to because you're not going to die today."

Reaching inside the neck of her sweater, Lara pulled out a chain with a small bottle attached to it. Uncorking it, she watched as the sunlight caught the golden flecks in the liquid. Her eyes started to water again, and the shaking got worse as she tilted the bottle carefully. Letting a single drop fall on each of her hands, with trembling fingers she managed to seal the bottle again. The veins on her hands started to rise to the surface of her skin, and the effect of the solution travelled up her arms to her neck. Her lungsfelt tight, as though someone was crushingthemfrom inside her chest. Shestarted gasping for air. She has to do this quickly. Closing her eyes, Lara pitched forward and rested her hands on Martha and Jonathan. A warm light radiated from her palms and started to cover them.

After it completely engulfed their bodies, Lara lifted her hands and stood up. Almost stumbling, she staggered away from them. She made it as far as the barn before she collapsed. Crawling around the corner, she lent against the wall and closed her eyes.Only once before had she ever feltthis sick. All the blood in her body had run cold and skin felt like it was being stripped away. Her eyes were unfocused and she felt as though she didn't have any control over her limbs. Jor-El had told her that the serum was only to be used in extreme circumstances. He'd actually even asked her before taking this mission, if she was sure she wanted to do it. If it meant saving Jonathan and Martha Kent, then yes, there had been no doubt in her mind, she would do everything she could to save them. Even if it meant her own life… Although she hadn't been prepared for this feeling. True powerlessness. There was the feeling of helplessness to save the ones you loved or uncertainly over your future. And then there was weakness to even care for yourself. That kind of helplessness terrified her.

_"The effects will be immediate and dramatic, but if you use it correctly, you will only be temporarily impaired. It is a dangerous substance, Lara. If you're exposed too long, or in a large amount, you will die."_

She had laughed at the grave tone in his voice. From camera footage in the lab, she'd had a chance to view the liquid safely. It was an opaque liquid with tiny glittering gold specks suspending in the solution. How could such a harmless looking substance be lethal? Jor-El hadn't shared her mirth.

_"If you wish to deny your destiny and be stripped of your gift then let it poison you."_

Poison. Looks were deceiving. Never take anything at face value. Even with her special gift she still hadn't learned that lesson. She heard movement from where she had left the Kents. She moved to the edge of the wall and peeked around the corner. Feeling had returned to her toes, and Lara rotated her feet. Her legs were stiff but she could move them.

She watched Jonathan sit up slowly. He touched his chest, and she saw a look of disbelief wash over his face as he tested his arms. He scooted the short distance to Martha's side, and roused her gently by stroking her face.

Martha blinked, and sat up in surprise. "Oh Jonathan." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "We were in the house when the meteor hit and I felt my knee… and now…"

"I know." Jonathan smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Jonathan, the house." Martha pointed to what was left of their home. "What about Jason." She looked around them frantically.

Lara sagged against the wall. "Who's Jason?" Pain struck a chord in her chest. Had she left someone in there? Zeroing in on the house, she tried to scan for a body. Her vision clouded over and she fell back frustrated. Blinking rapidly, she willed her strength to return. She closed her eyes for a brief spell and opened them again. The dancing spots had disappeared. Peering around the corner, she tried again. Nothing. She combed the debris and there was no body, no life signs or movement. Maybe her powers hadn't fully returned.

"Shelby!" Martha cried as the soot-covered dog launched into her arms, and licked her neck excitedly.

"She made it out too." Jonathan stroked the dog's coat. "I don't know if Jason's still alive Martha, but neither of us should go in there until we can get emergency services out here."

Martha and Jonathan stood together and gazed in wonderment at the demolished structure. It was almost completely levelled. "How did we survive that? Do you think Clark…"

"Maybe he found us in time." Jonathan rubbed her back reassuringly. "But if it was Clark why isn't he here?"

Behind the barn, Lara stood using the wall for support. It was far from over yet; she still had work to do. Pushing away from the barn, she took a step forward. Pins and needles assaulted her limbs and she rubbed her thighs roughly. "So far not eating dirt. Now, step two…" With one foot in front of the other she kept moving until she felt the blood surging through her muscles again. Smiling at her success, she blurred away from the farm.

* * *

**  
Notes:** mannah87, I'm not going to give anything away that will spoil you for the rest of the story. I'm glad you're here though. I hope you enjoy where this goes. 


	3. The Gateway

**Route 31 **

Half a mile from the Kent's farm, Lara stopped on a long stretch of road. There were cars banked up for over a mile, and most of them had been abandoned. There were people injured on the side of the road, some nursing others and even more people were in the cornfields. Most of them seemed to be searching and calling out names.

She was pretty sure the laws on taking something that wasn't yours were the same in every state but she couldn't keep running everywhere. People would start to wonder how she just kept popping up without any mode of transportation. Even if she could pass as a track star, zipping around Smallville in the space of a few minutes would raise suspicion.

Walking to the end of the bank of vehicles, she found one with the driver's door open and the engine still running. The men dressed in combat gear, standing by the roadblocks were preoccupied relaying information over a radio. Looking left and right, nobody seemed to be paying any attention to her. Quickly sliding into the seat, she closed the door and shifted the vehicle into first gear.

A man from the cornfield started running up short embankment. "Hey! Hey you, stop. Hey that's my car!"

Lara caught sight of the man in rear view mirror and the guys in green had turned around. Keeping her eye on the road ahead, she activated her bracelet. Taking the first turn she could find, she then put her palm against the windshield.

The guys in the truck rounded the same corner she did, but immediately began to slow. Both of them got out and stared at one another in confusion. "Where'd she go?"

Letting the engine idle, she waited until they got back into their truck and drove back the way they came. Lara sagged back in the driver's seat. "Way to go, Lara. If you're lucky, nobody actually saw your face, so hopefully this won't land you in prison."

Shaking her head, she said thought about what she had to do next. "Val-Ene Arcona."

"Locating," the artificial intelligence prompted again. A moment later, it finished searching. "Beacon activated. Target South-West."

She would have to turn back and take that road she'd just left. It was the only road she knew of that headed south. Hopefully she'd be able to find a road that headed due West from there. Either that or she was in for some off road driving.

**Kiwatche Heritage Reserve**

The last half a mile she had travelled down an unsealed road. Smouldering meteor rock dotted the road and fields along the way. Not one property was untouched by the showers destruction. Maybe the caves had already been compromised. On his last visit to Earth Jor-El had used part of the Kiwatche Caves as a vault. He knew that someday he or his kin would return, and he wanted to preserve the Krytonian way for future generations. Val-Ene Arcona was more than just a gallery of story paintings and symbols though. It held the key to the vault of knowledge. The key opened the door to Krytonian time capsule of sorts, where all the history and power of the Krytonian world, including Jor-El's observations of Earth were kept hidden. The sanctuary had completed its role and was too dangerous to keep any longer. Not only had one of the sacred stones been stained with human blood, but too many had learned of its existence. Now that the stones had been united. Val-Ene Arcona had to be destroyed.

Lara slowed the car to a stop at the end of the road. The gate read, _"Kiwatche Heritage Reserve, for enquiries please call Luthor Heritage Trust on 482-1992-1100. Looters, vandals, and trespassers will be prosecuted."_ She cut the engine, and put the keys in the glove compartment. There was another vehicle parked near the gates - a silver Porsche. It was very sleek and impeccably well kept. For whoever owner was, money was no object and they didn't care if it got stolen or damaged, because they had to be crazy risking it outdoors in the middle of a meteor shower. The fact that it was parked near the caves was concerning however. Jor-El was right. In every age and every race there were people of power who always desired more. And those with money and position were most often only interested in their own gain. Looking over her shoulder she made sure that nobody else was in sight. The area was completely deserted. Blurring to the gate, she jumped the fence and flashed to the location the signal had read the strongest.

At the entrance to the caves, she felt uneasy. She immediately sensed that she wasn't alone. X-raying inside she saw two people. Both of them were lying just outside the vault. Lara ran into the caves and carefully checked them over. A man and a women, and from his clothes Lara guessed he was probably the one who owned the car out front. The girl was younger and more casually dressed, early twenties maybe. Aside from being unconscious with a few bumps and bruises, they seemed to be okay. She felt for a pulse - weak but steadily. It probably wouldn't be long before they woke up.

Hooking her arms around them, she held one on each side of her and dragged them out of the caves. Once she has them a safe distance from the entrance. She dashed back in. The vault was open, and the key was still in the wall. Lara walked cautiously into the vault. A steady beam of light that came from no discernable light source shone down onto the pedestal from the ceiling. The crystal key was missing from its place in the stone table. Either Kal-El already had the key, or someone else had taken it. Either way it didn't change what she had to do. She had been sent for a reason, and there was no time for her to let her doubts cloud her judgement. Pulling out a slim case from the back pocket of her jeans, she opened it. Immediately, she felt sick. Falling to her knees, she felt her strength had been zapped from her body. Lifting the diamond-shaped rock from the case, it glowed when it came into contact with her skin. It's light bathed her face with a sickly lime-coloured glow. She grit her teeth against the pain. Her head felt like it weighed a tonne of lead, and the room was spinning around her. As much as she tried, she couldn't get her surroundings to stand still. She felt the stone's poison seeping into her skin and coursing though her veins. She had to move. The longer she was exposed the worse the effects would become. Her muscles would cease up and she would collapse. And then, even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to get rid of the stone. Clawing her way up the pedestal, she managed the get to her feet. Her legs felt like butter on a hot day. She blinked, trying to focus on the large indentation in the center of the podium. Her hand trembled almost uncontrollably as she tried to fit the stone. Her knees buckled and she gripped the edge of the table with her free hand. Leaning heavily on the table for support, she dropped the diamond into place and fell away. Immediately the cave floor began to tremble. The pedestal sent out an energy pulse over everything in its vicinity. The walls of the caves started to shake and cracks formed from the floor and quickly snaked up the rock to the ceiling. Green shards of light start to shine through hairline cracks in the pedestal. Feeling her eyelids droop and the last of her strength fading, Lara fought to stay awake. Crawling for the opening in the wall, she felt a concentrated beam of light pour out of the surface of the pedestal and hit the ceiling. Behind her the roof caved in. Broken rock, loose dirt and dust fell all around her. When she was far enough away from the green light, she felt a little of her strength return.

She got to her feet and stumbled for the cave exit. Seconds before a massive explosion ripped through the caves, Lara reached the exit. The force of the explosion forced her a few feet into the air and she fell to the ground heavily. Breathless, and still pained from the effects of the stone, she rolled over onto her back as an earthquake shook the ground beneath her. When the dust and earth finally settled what was left of the caves was a piled of uprooted and scotched trees, jagged rocks and several smoking, gaping, big holes in the ground. The entrance was gone.

* * *

**Notes:** Christiana Anderson, this is set after Ep 4x22 "Commencement", the final episode for the season.mannah87, is this soon enough for you? theFates, your e-mail doesn't work. 


	4. Past and Present

**Kiwatche Heritage Reserve**

The earth beneath her stopped rumbling, but the smoke that hung in the air stung her senses and she crumpled her nose. Sitting up she brushed down her top and her hair. She plucked out a twig and squinted at in close scrutiny. When did she get close enough to take a part of a tree with her? She looked to her right and her eyes widened, two inches from where she sat lay a fallen, singed pine tree. It probably wouldn't' have killed her but how could she really know? She'd never had a tree or anything that heavy land on her before. Scrambling to her feet she took several decisive steps backward, wanting to put a little distance between her and her almost brush with death. Hearing a groan, her gaze flew to the pair on the ground a few feet away.

The man sat up first. He shook his head and looked at her in confusion. His eyes were glassy and he was pale. He looked disorientated. "What are we doing here?"

Rolling onto her side the girl opened her eyes and blinked. Her eyes widened when she saw what was left of the caves, and she pulled up off the ground with unsteady arms. "Clark?" she whispered sadly.

Chloe blinked back tears as she stared dumbfounded at the rubble. "You pulled us out?" The girl standing nearby nodded and offered a hand to help her up. Standing slowly, Chloe found that her legs felt wobbly and she leaned on the girl's arm for support.

"How do you feel?" Lara asked.

"My head hurts but I don't think anything's broken…" Chloe said quietly, she cast a worried glance at Lex. How much did he remember?

"How did you find us?" Lex asked getting to his feet.

"My aunt was worried about my cousin. She sent me out here. I couldn't find him but I found you two," Lara supplied casually.

"Thank you." Lex said looking in puzzlement the hazard behind them. Shaking his head he tried to walk away.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. I'm taking you both to get checked out, and then I'll sign off on Good Samaritan duty for the day," Lara said quickly grabbing his arm and steadily him as he swayed on his feet.

"You seem familiar. Do we know each other?" Lex asked as he studied her face.

Lara felt her cheeks blush under his probing gaze and averted her eyes. He had strikingly intense blue eyes. "I don't think so. I'm not from around here."

"Lex Luthor." Lex extended his other hand.

"Lara Elliot." Lara smiled and shrugged to signal that both her hands were engaged in supporting them. When she meet his eyes again she was immediately hit with a wave of emotion, hurt, confusion, anger… It was the last one that worried her, but she didn't let it show on her face.

"A gesture of kindness is never forgotten by a Luthor."

Shaking her head, she helped both Chloe and Lex up the embankment. Both of them seemed to be finding their balance and she let her grasp on their arms go once they reached even ground. "I'm not fishing for anything Mr. Luthor. Think of it as a lucky coincidence."

"I don't believe in luck or coincidences," he said that with bitter suspicion in his voice but it wasn't directed at her, he was looking at the young woman. Lex straightened and winced. "On second thought, Smallville Medical doesn't sound so like a bad idea."

Lara offered her arm again and shot a look at the woman. "You were calling for someone before. Who was it?"

"Oh…" Chloe chuckled uncomfortably. "It was nothing, a bump to the head and loose it."

Lara frowned but said nothing. Why would she lie? And what did she know about the caves? She had heard her say Clark's name. Was she protecting herself or was she protecting Clark from someone else?

When they reached the road, Lex was looking at his Porsche. Lara could tell he was tossing up his odds at driving it and she thought she'd step in before the irrational part of his brain won out.

"I don't think either of you are in any state to drive." When Lex hesitated, she urged him away from his car. "You can send someone for it or come back later. Come on, the last thing I need is for you to take a nose dive off a bridge after I just saved you from being to crushed to death." She had intended the light-hearted comment as a joke but Lex had gone deathly silent. His expression gave her the impression that her comment had touched a raw nerve with him. Had he been in a serious accident before? As she got in the car she watched him climb in the backseat.

"I never did get your name," Lara directed lightly to her female companion, who'd taken the front seat beside her.

"How rude of me. Chloe Sullivan," Chloe chattered with an uncomfortable glance in Lex's direction. "Do you know how to get to Smallville Medical?"

"No, I don't. I can get back to the main road but from there, you'll have to shout out directions. And don't worry, I don't mind backseat drivers," she said with a grin.

**  
Smallville Medical Centre**

Lois rushed to the desk. "Okay, don't tell me, you've got loads of patients… I know and I'll help in any way I can but first I just need just one little favour. Has anyone with the name Chloe Sullivan been admitted?"

The nurse behind the admissions desk gave her a long-suffering look. "I'll hold you to that offer you know."

Donning her best endearing smile and sincere look, Lois folded her hands and leaned on the counter. "I promise. Whatever you want."

The nurse rolled her eyes but the beginnings of a grin tugged at the corners of her lips. Scanning the register on the wall, she said, "A Chloe Sullivan was brought in ten minutes ago. She's in Exam 2, D Wing."

"You're an angel. Thank you." Lois beamed.

Sticking her head through the window and leaning over the counter, the nurse called after Lois as she hurried down the corridor. "I expect you back here after you've found her, handing out coffee and blankets."

"Count on it," Lois called back over her shoulder, already preoccupied with reading the signs directing to D Wing.

When Lois reached the designated exam room she was surprise to find whom Chloe was keeping company with. She burst into the room and focused her attention on her petite cousin, brushing off the feeling of Lex Luthor's eyes glued to her back. Throwing her arms around Chloe, she hugged her tight. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were buried under a meteor, or worse…" she said with a sideways glance in Lex's direction. "Did you find Lana?"

"She wasn't with Lex," Chloe said mumbling around the thermometer that was sticking out of her mouth. She shot Lex a pointed look. "Where is she Lex?"

It was then that Lois noticed that Lex wasn't the only other person in the room. As she turned to look at him, she noticed the girl quietly perched on the gurney near Lex's bed. "Your place could use some remodelling by the way."

Lex frowned, the look of confusion from earlier returning. "It's that bad?"

Lois gave him a strange look, but then shrugged it off and happily smiled at Chloe. "You, Chloe Sullivan have a penchant for trouble. And I thought I was bad."

Knowing she wasn't going to get an introduction, Lara slid off the gurney and extended her hand. "Lara Elliot."

Lois raised an eyebrow at Chloe and awkwardly received the hand extended to her. "Lois Lane."

"She pulled Lex and I out of the caves. If it wasn't for her we'd be buried under a couple hundred tonnes of rock right now," Chloe slotted in.

Lois' eyes widened. She hauled Lara into a tight hug. When she pulled back Lois could have sworn she saw a tear in Lara's eye but it vanished in a blink. Trick of light, Lois mused, had to be. She's probably still reeling form the brush with death herself. "Pretty brave of you. Rushing in like that. It could have come down while you were all inside."

Lara shook her head. "To be honest, that hadn't occurred to me."

Lois grinned. "Selflessness or stupidity, I don't care. You're a lifesaver in my book."

Chloe gawked at the blunt statement of her cousin. "Never mind her. She's notorious for underhanded compliments," she said supplied in an effort to brush off any bad feelings Lois' comment might have stirred. She shot Lois a disapproving glare.

The doctor that had attended to them before came into the room with a weary smile. "How are the patients?"

"Feeling much better. I've found my feet. I'll leave you to attend to real patients, doctor. I've seen the waiting area out there." Lex stood and pulled on his coat to prove just how self-sufficient he was.

The doctor gave Lex a concerned look. "I'd really rather you say a bit longer, Mr Luthor. Just to be on the safe side. You shouldn't be driving. You might have a concussion and if you get behind the wheel…"

"I can drive him home," Lara offered.

"No," Lex smiled at her.

It was a real smile, she could sense it, and it was the first time that she'd felt the tension in him disappear. He was very attractive when he smiled. She felt her cheeks flush.

"I'll get one of my people to come down."

Lara ran her teeth over her bottom lip. "Okay. I really should return the car anyway," she muttered to herself. Lex raised an eyebrow at her comment but said nothing. As he straightened his clothes, Lara noticed that his coat was dirty, covered with a dust, mud and bits of moss and dried leaves stuck to it, but he still managed to look dashingly handsome.

Lois looked from Lex to Lara. She recognised the makings of a crush when she saw one. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the girl bite her lip. She remembered her father bellowing at her, "You'll wear out that bottom lip with your worrying. Suck it up, girl."

Chloe swallowed. She didn't like how close Lex had come to finding out about Clark. He hadn't really said anything the whole trip down, or since they'd been checked over. Did he remember why they were at the caves? If he did, he hadn't let on. And if he didn't, the state of his office would soon trigger a total recall.

"Maybe Lois can drive you," Chloe offered.

Lois shot her a dirty look and discreetly elbowed Chloe in the ribs. "I would, but the nurse blackmailed me into sticking around and helping out. They're short handed as you've probably noticed." She gave Lex a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure you've got teams of people waiting for your call at the Mansion anyway…"

"Actually everyone evacuated when the National Guard rolled in."

Lois didn't bat an eyelid. "Oh right. Well…" she turned to Chloe with a warning look that said, 'push me into a corner like that again and I'll box you.' "I've gotta report to the front desk for my good deed for the day. Call me, if you need me," she said to Chloe. As she made her way to the door, she stopped and turned back. "Oh, and nice to meet you Lara," she said with genuine warmth, and with said she left.

"I better get going. My aunt's probably worried herself silly by now." Lara tossed her hair over her shoulder and ran her hands over her jeans.

Chloe gave her a compassionate look. "I hope you find your cousin."

"Me too. Thank you."

"Thank you, Lara. I hope we meet up again some time." Lex said touching her arm.

Lara felt his warmth radiate through her sweater. It was as though his hand had made direct contact with her skin. She gave him what she hoped was a confidant smile. "Maybe we will."

* * *

**Notes: **Miss Meggie, not giving anything away. Whatever's planned for the Season 5 opener "Arrival" won't really reflect where this goes. Nightcrawler8, glad you're enjoying this… Clark is coming up. 


	5. No Man's Land

**Hallway, Smallville Medical **

Lara escaped the room, her heart hammering in her chest. It was an exhilarating feeling. She hadn't felt her heart thump like that, in well, never.

_"Be careful Lara_," her father warned. "_Everything you do affects the future, impacts the timeline. Stick to the mission. And be careful who you trust. There are a lot of people who would exploit you, if they knew…" _

_"I know, Dad. I'll be careful. I know how important it is to keep my abilities a secret."_

_"I trust you, Lara. I just wish I could go instead of you." _

Her father had looked at her with sad eyes, and hugged her tight. She loved his hugs. His embrace was always so warm, and in his arms she felt completely safe from everything.

_"I know, Dad. I promise, I'll do you proud." _

_"You always do, baby girl."_

She smiled at the memory. In her life it hadn't taken much to keep her in line. She'd always wanted to make her parents proud. Her greatest fear was their disappointment. This was her mission. It was important. From the day she was born her parents had made her feel special. She'd grown up knowing she was different but never resenting it because they'd taught her to treasure her gifts. Now she had to use them to preserve their future. The future she had grown to love, and there was no way she could live without. This meteor shower and the events set in motion by the stones had threatened her life and the lives of her parents. Jor-El had given them the chance to preserve their future, and she wasn't about to let anything jeopardize that. Certainly not some fleeting feelings she had for some guy. Straightening to her full height, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and started down the hall with renewed determination. She'd set things right, and then she'd leave. After all, that had been the plan to begin with.

**  
The Arctic Circle**

Wind whipped through his hair and he squinted against the glare of the sun reflected by thesnow at his feet. He'd thrown the crystal just far enough to keep it within sight. It seemed to be directing him somewhere, like a compass.He blurred to where it hovered,finding that it still pointed away from him. It had a slight gradient to it, as though it was pointing at the earth. He grabbed it again but this time only threw it half as far as before.When he reached its location, it was pointing straight down. He put the crystal in his jacket pocket. His boots where covered in snow, and he could feel that thelegs of his jeans were stiff with ice. The crystal seemed to be leading him somewhere. Considering he was in the middle of no where, with absolutely no idea of how to get home he thought his safest bet was to follow the clues that the crystal giving him.

Using his x-ray vision, he stripped through the layers of ice beneath his feet till he found a void below. It was a cavern at least half a mile wide, and few stories high. In the middle of the cavern was a structure. He tried to see into it but he couldn't penetrate the outer walls. Either it was too far down or the walls were made of lead. To date, lead was the only material too dense for him to see through.

He dropped to his knees and stared at the endless horizon of white and blue. There was nothing in any direction for miles. He tired to listen for the sound of industry or voices, but heard nothing except the sound of his own heartbeat. He was completely alone. Maybe if he walked far enough he'd find a research station. There were government funded sites from various countries stationed here weren't there? It might take him days, maybe weeks to find one of them but it beat sitting around waiting. No one even knew he was missing, and by the time they figured out he was, they wouldn't even know where to look.

Maybe he could try to fly. Kal-El could fly, so he knew that his body was capable of flying. Clark stood and dusted his pants. So how'd it go? Last time he'd felt like he was almost flying, he'd taken a running jump off a building. It was worth a try.

Rubbing his hands together, he took a deep breath. "Well here goes…" He took off in a dead run as fast as he could. As he picked up speed he could see that the horizon in the distance didn't in fact go on for miles, the ice ended facing a mass body of ocean dotted only with a few icebergs. It was too late to slow down and there was no way he could execute a turn while doing this speed. As his feet left the ice, he prayed like he'd never prayed before. And for a split second he thought he might actually be gliding. He realized that, that feeling was attributed to his jacket puffing out to catch the air rushing past him as his body obeyed gravity. He had just enough time to suck in a gulp of air before he hit the subzero temperature of the glacial water.

Usually every extreme assault barely registered on his pain meter unless he was under the influence of kryptonite, but as he broke the surface and tread water, he could distinctly feel icy needles beginning to numb his nether regions. He surveyed the area around, breathing heavily, and started to tense when he heard cracking sounds. He looked up at the ice cliff face. It was completely intact, glistening in the sun. He turned again. The cracking noises came again. He looked down and noticed that a thin sheet of ice had started to form around him. How? His breath left his lips and this time he saw it. As the air hit the water it froze it over with a sheet of transparent ice. His breath had gone cold enough to change the water to ice. He closed his eyes. _Don't panic, do not panic._ He was still breathing, and he could feel his heart pounding behind the wall of his chest. Maybe it was one of his powers that had been triggered by the cold?

Even if it was, he knew he had to get out of the water. Why had he never gone on the school ski trips? Because it was too expensive and the family couldn't afford it, his conscience prompted. He knew the reasons, but the experience would have come in handy right now. He looked at the cliff face trying to figure out just how he was going to get back up to the top. How did ice climbers do it? With crampons, ice picks, carabiners and lots of rope, that's how. He had none of that, but he did have carving tools. He grinned as he thought up his plan. He could carve out hand and foot holds all the way to the top. If he angledand spaced them evenly, he'd reach the top in no time.

Grasping the edge of the ledge, he crawled his way over and collapsed on the surface. It had taken a lot longer than he first thought. It was really slow going, melting out holds as he went. Not to mention holding a cramped position while he waited for his heat vision to melt the ice above him.

He sat up and stared out to sea for a moment, letting the sun warm his chilled skin. He felt a tingling sensation against his chest and pulled the crystal out of his pocket. He held it loosely and it turned in his palm. It pointed back in the direction he'd initially come from. Well flying hadn't turned out so great, maybe he could find away down to the structure.

Clark kicked at the ground as he walked. He'd left in the middle of a meteor shower, he hoped that his parents had gotten out of Smallville in time. They'd been in process of leaving when he'd gone to the Luthor's. They had to be safe. He'd know otherwise wouldn't he?

When he reached the spot, he looked down below the surface again. He could use his heat vision to melt a tunnel through the ice. It was a long way down, had to be at least 800 feet under. He gauged the distance by how small things looked from the top of the Luthercorp Plaza complex. He started heating the ice and then stopped. If he didn't start at the right angle he could end up with a whole thatwent straight down. With no rope or way to slow down, he doubted he'd survive the drop unscathed. And who knew what was down there. If it was linked to the crystal, it might well be a Krytonian vault or maze of some kind. The last thing he needed was to be knocked for a six by Kryptonite. He had nobody to pull him out of it. Jogging to a spot about a half a mile away, he started tunnelling again but this time on gentle gradient. If he ran into trouble, he could always crawl his way back out.

* * *

**Notes: **For Nightcrawler8. :o) 


	6. The Fortress

**Chandler Field**

Lara put the car in four-wheel-drive and rolled out the to the middle of the field. No emergency vehicles had arrived yet, and the girl was still exactly where she left her. She'd been gone a couple of hours, emergency services must be so busy in town that nobody had passed by yet.

Climbing out of the SUV, she knelt down beside the girl and checked her pulse. She was breathing and she had a good pulse, but she was still unconscious. Lara shook her slightly. "Miss, can you hear me?"

Lana felt sick, her stomach churned and when she felt someone jolting her that was what sent her over. Rolling to her side, she had just enough time to prop herself up before she emptied the contents of her stomach.

At the sight and smell of the sick, Lara had to fight her own nausea. She rubbed the girl's upper back as a gesture of comfort and winced. "I'll check the truck and see if there's some water."

She checked under the front seats, she checked the back and then the trunk. She found a thermal blanket, a flashlight and a canteen full of water. Unscrewing the cap, she handed the bottle to the girl. "I'm Lara. Have some of this to rinse and then take a sip."

"Thanks." Lana took the canteen and filled her mouth with water, gargled and discreetly spit it out. She took a sip of water and wet her lips. Her mouth felt sore and dry, and she found her lips were split when she ran tongue over them. "Lana," she said quietly looking up Lara. "How'd you find me?"

Lara smiled and crouched down next to her. "I'm looking for my cousin. I saw the crash and had to stop. If you can stand, I'm thinking I should get you to a hospital," she said inclining her head to Lana's leg.

"I don't know…I really should be…" Lana worriedly glanced in the direction of the helicopter.

Her fear curled off her like thick smoke, and Lara couldn't help feeling uneasy. What was she so afraid of? 'Her ride had just come down in the middle of a meteor shower and she miraculously survived, how would you be feeling?' an inner voice reasoned. "You'll be okay once they give you something for the pain," Lara said with an encouraging smile. "Then I can take you wherever you want to go."

**  
The Arctic Circle**

Clark stood at the foot of the hole. It felt as though hours had past while he worked on melting the ice. Overhead the sun was high in the sky. It had to be midday or early afternoon. He felt stiff and slightly exhausted. It had to be because he was using his powers. He could go days without food or water. Crouching so he could see into the tunnel, he wondered how smart this idea was. Not only had he used a lot of energy, maybe he'd shorted his ability to hold out starvation. There was plenty of water around. All he had to do was melt some ice. So dying of dehydration was probably not going to be a problem. Starting down the endlessly long tunnel, all he could see at the end was darkness. Switching to x-ray vision, he could see the structure. It looked as though he was seeing the building from a height. There was probably a short drop at the other end of the tunnel.

"Always wanted to ride a rollercoaster…guess this is a good a time as any." He sat at the edge of the hole, lay back and pushed off. The decent started out slow but the further in he went. He closed his eyes, and a grin began to form on his face, the wind is rushing past him, his hair is flicking back and he laughed. "Woo-hoo, ha-ha." He went even faster still. It felt like he was flying. He didn't even care that the cold has started to seep through his clothes, he was having the ride of his life.

He shot out of the end of the tunnel like a canon ball. His eyes widened and the flying changed to a falling one, as he dropped like a stone to the ground. He had a micor-second to correct his angle so his feet hit the ground first. Straightening, he dusted off and looked up at where he'd come from. The hole was a few feet above his head, if he jumped hard, he could grab the edge and pull himself out.

No sick feelings were always a good sign. So no kryptonite – so far. Clark walked toward the complex, crystal in hand. He let it go, and it hovered for a moment before turning to point toward a section near the right corner of the building. When he got close, the crystal embedded itself into the wall. A bright circle like the one he'd seen in the caves appeared. The rings weren't rotating though. He tried to touch the symbols, but they didn't respond. Was it some kind of new combination? He read the symbols instead of using the same ones as he had in the caves. If he read the pattern from the inner circle to the outer ring, choosing various glyphs he could spell out his Krytonian name. He tried that. Still it didn't work. He looked closer at the crystal, it glowed more intensely when he reached out for it. When his fingers came in contact with it, he felt it move like a dial. It was a different kind of combination lock. He turned it to point at the chosen glyphs. As he chose each one, the symbols illuminated until he reached the fourth outer ring, and then the outer band lit up and a space in the wall next to the lock started to appear. When the doorway was completely open, the crystal emerged from the lock and hovered just within reach. He took it and put it in his jacket. With a breath of apprehension, he edge forward and stepped inside. The door rolled closed behind him and he was swallowed by darkness.

Clark made his way down the dark passage way. When he reached the end, a door slid open and as he walked into the new passage light, like in the caves illuminated the room. It was as though the roof and the walls emitted light but from no single visible point. He made his way through the complex, exploring as he went. It was huge. Even Lex's mansion couldn't rival it. He hadn't even been around Lex's entire mansion but he knew how big it was by gauging it from outside. He stopped when he found a room that was completely vacant and with darkened walls. All the other rooms were exquisitely decorated. Some with Chinese tones, others with Egyptian, and a few others with native American Indian and a few others that he didn't recognise, but this one, this one was bare as though someone had either forgotten about it or left it untouched intentionally. As soon as he stepped through the door and further into the room, the colour changed from black to bright white and the door slammed shut behind him. He turned back to get out but discovered that there was no door anymore. Not even a grove of one. No windows, no doors. A feeling of panic began to stir in his stomach. He went to the space where the door had been and threw a punch. His fist passed clean through like it was connecting with nothing but air. He pulled his hand back, his eyes growing wide. "What is this place?"

"You could call it home, Kal-El."

Clark whirled around searching for the source of Jor-El's voice. "I didn't agree to come here. I left my family, everyone I care about, in the middle of a meteor shower to do what I had to. To do what I thought would put an end to what you sent…" he said anger and frustration oozing from him like sweat.

"I didn't start that, Clark. Why do you always assume the worst of me?"

"Maybe because nothing you've ever done has brought any good. You have to send me back. My family needs me," Clark pleaded. He knew Jor-El had never been sympathetic or understanding about his Earth family, but he was begging that this time was different.

"It's too late for you to save them."

"I don't believe you!" Clark bellowed.

Two arms slid out of the far wall and a hologram of Smallville appeared. He watched paralysed with fear as meteors tore across the sky getting closer and closer to his hometown. The scenery changed and he saw the farm. His parent's truck was still outside, and someone else's too. He could barely contain his horror as he saw a meteor tear through the house and the complete destruction it left in its wake.

"You killed them!" Tears burned down his cheeks and his clenched his fist so hard that he felt his nails pierce his skin. Falling to his knees, he stared at the hologram feeling like his heart had just been ripped from his chest. "You're a murderer. It wasn't enough that his got a heart that can give out at any moment, you had to take them from me," he cried. "I'll never trust you, and I'll never cooperate with you. Not ever! Spirit or not, you might as well be dead because you're not my father and you never will."

"I won't tell you again. The meteor shower was never supposed to hurt you or the Kents."

Clark's shoulders slumped forward, try as he might he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from what was left of his childhood home. "Turn it off."

"Wait."

Clark clenched his fists again. "You want me to see this," he screamed. "Why kind of sick…"

"Watch."

His jaw went slack as he watched a figure run into the rubble. Clark felt his mouth run dry as he saw first his mother, and then his father being lifted and carried from the demolished house. He could see that they were injured and they were both so pale. He swallowed his throat tight and dry. The young woman put her hands on them, and light enveloped his parents. She was healing them. He knew instinctively because the light was similar to what Ethan had done to heal Lana's horse a couple years ago.

"Who is she?" Clark asked captivated by what he was seeing.

"Someone who hasn't fought her destiny but embraced it. Your family is safe. Are you ready to begin your journey or are you still trying to fight what's in your blood?"

As usual Jor-El was putting more questions to him and giving him few, if any, answers. He wanted to know more about the girl but asking Jor-El again would only get him more cryptic remarks. Clark looks at the crystal in his hand, and then turned his gaze to the hologram again. He watched as his parents lovingly embraced. They were happy, and they were safe. The farm would recover. He didn't know how, or why but he had a feeling Jor El had saved them. Maybe it was his way of repaying a debt for raising his son, or something else. He wasn't about ponder the reasons of why his biological father did the things he did, in his mind Jor-El still had to prove he was a father worth acknowledging. Holding the crystal and finding this place made him more curious about his father's plan though. Why was this place buried under the ice? Had he lived here at one time? What was it, a treasure vault, or a laboratory for his grand designs for Earth?

"Are you ready to explore your full potential?"

Clark got to his feet and looked around the room. The cuts on his hands had already closed over and there wasn't a mark of the previous injuries he'd inflicted on himself, the only evidence being dry flakes of blood staining his palms. A panel slid out of the wall below screen. It had a keypad with glyphs on it, and a place for the crystal. Walking over, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal. Slotting it into place, he took a step back.

"Very well. Let the training begin."

The screen faded to black and golden streams of script began to scroll across the screen. It was an archive. This is what Lionel Luthor, Dr Swann and who knew how many countless others had been searching for. The key to power, knowledge stored in greater volume and documented better than any library or trust in the world, and it was all at his fingertips.

* * *

**Notes: **Nightcrawler8, Lana did make a come back end of this season but not enough to impact this story to become Lana/Clark. This story is mostly centered on Lara and what role she plays in Clark's future, but I hope you can still enjoy it. Anon, I love Lois but this isn't really a Clark/Lois story. It's a Lara Elliot story. 


	7. Talon

**Talon, early evening**

After taking Lana to the hospital and then to the Talon, Lara had her first bite to eat all day. Lana had told the hospital to refer people back after they'd been treated so they could use the Talon as temporary shelter. Hot drinks, muffins and cakes were on the house. And Chloe and Lois were busy in the kitchen making a giant pot of soup for dinner. Lex had graciously donated all the supplies they needed. Blankets, groceries, extra chairs and disposable cups and plates.

Lara was process of lifting steaming mug of hot chocolate when she noticed Lana's face pale. She turned in her chair to see what had caused her distress, she saw a woman in uniform, along with two other matching companions enter the coffee shop.

"Who is that?"

"Sheriff Adams," Lana whispered nervously.

Lara glanced from Lana to the Sheriff and was about to tell her not to worry about anything until she realized that they weren't coming over to speak to Lana but were walking straight toward her.

"That dark blue SUV parked outside yours?"

If she answered no, the law was most likely going to come down on her like a tonne of bricks. But if she answered, yes, they'd ask her for proof which she didn't have and she'd feel ten times worse than she already did, because she'd be lying to boot. Truth. Tell the truth. Lying was always more trouble in the end. And besides she had enough lies on her head already without adding a cover up of petty theft. "I had to borrow it. I tried to give it back, but the man wasn't there anymore. If figured if I parked it in the main street, he'd see it…"

"Sure did," the Sheriff said with a smirk. "And on Route 31, and at Smallville Medical Center, you're coming with me, Miss." The Sheriff took Lara's arm and was about to cuff her when Lex intervened.

"She saved my life, Sheriff, and Miss Sullivan's."

"And mine," added Lana.

"Good intension aside, the law isn't something to be taken lightly. Miss?

"Elliot. Lara Elliot," Lara said solemnly.

"Miss Elliot, nobody is above the law," the Sheriff said that with a pointed look at Lex. "Perhaps I should introduce you to our self-appointed town hero, young Mr Kent. He might be able to share with you where meddling often lands you. I'll let you talk to Mr Teague. He might be willing to let you off with a warning."

"Did you say Teague?" Lex frowned.

Lana tried to hide her fear but Lara caught it, even if the Sheriff didn't. Something passed between Lana and Lex and she didn't miss that either. Lana was afraid of the Sheriff and it had something to do with this Mr Teague. Did Lex know about it? Was he involved?

"Not surprised that you know him, Mr Luthor. He probably moves in the same circles as you. He's in town looking for his wife. You wouldn't happen to know where she might be staying would you?" the Sheriff queried with a raised brow.

"I haven't seen Genevieve since my last social trip to Metropolis, and that was a couple of months ago. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. But please let Mr Teague know he's welcome to drop by anytime."

"Will do, Mr Luthor." The sheriff gave him a smile.

Lara cringed; the Sheriff's smile was as forced as a plough in driving snow.

"Now, Miss Elliot, I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you. We still have to have a little chat. Good day, Miss Lang. I'll be by for some of your fabulous coffee later."

"No problem, Sheriff Adams."

The lady turned and put on her hat. "Moving on boys." The two deputies who'd been hovering nearby were quick on their feet, and the trio exited the Talon.

"So what did your aunt say?" Lex asked.

"My aunt…oh, when I went back to the house they were already gone."

"They just left you?" Lana gave her an incredulous look.

"I told her not to wait for me. The sooner she could get out of Smallville, the better. I wanted to find my cousin, and I promised her that we'd catch up."

"How were you going to do that without a car?"

"I figured, hide out in the caves. He told me about them, that's why I figured to look there. You know, wait it out." She was lying like there was no tomorrow. Lucky she had a lifetime of practice so far. It still didn't make it any easier though. Nor was she ever comfortable with it. Especially when she was doing it to nice people.

"Good thing you didn't. And for your cousin's sake, I hope he wasn't there," Lex said with genuine concern.

Lara averted her eyes and studied her drink. "Yeah, me too." After narrowly escaping jail, she knew it was time for her to go. Lex caught her arm, as she was about to head out.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you properly for saving my life."

His smile was infectious. He had an easy charm, he oozed it from the way he dressed, to the car he drove, to his posture but it was his eyes that truly disarmed her. He had deep, soulful eyes that appealed to her vulnerable side. It was the side that made her want to listen to her heart and her empathy, sometimes against her better judgement.

Lara looked at his hand, it rested loosely on her forearm and then slid lightly down to take her hand. His hand was warm against her cool one. She smiled a half smile. "You already thanked me, Lex. Words are enough when you're being sincere."

Lex squeezed her hand and then reluctantly let it go. He looked at her with a curious assessing gaze. "You're an interesting young woman, Lara. Most women would have jumped at the offer of a rich bachelor attempting to express his gratitude." He laughed at the raised eyebrow she gave him. "Okay that didn't come out right, what I meant..."

Deciding her smirk and mocking look were enough of a jibe at his expense, she put him out of his misery. "I know what you meant. I'm just not the material type. Money can't buy everything."

"Before coming to Smallville, I didn't believe in that sentiment."

"And now?" Lara prompted, even though she already knew the answer. The fondness and respect she read in his eyes said that he believed that she meant what she said.

"The people around here manage to surprise me every day."

His words weren't in any way suspicious but Lara got the vibe that they had a double meaning and he wasn't really just talking to her anymore, but to himself too.

"Would you say no to dinner?"

"I don't know…" Lara looked at her wrist. Her bracelet just peeked out from the rim of her jumper, reminding her of her place.

"Just dinner, not a date and I promise I won't ask for your phone number," he joked.

Lara chuckled and shyly averted her eyes. Shrugging, she thought what the heck. Dinner couldn't hurt right? And it would be nice to see what the food in this small town was like.

* * *

**Notes: **Joseph Benjamin, I couldn't wait for the season return so I had to write what I would like to see happen. Glad you've enjoyed this so far. Nightcrawler8, I'll see what I can do – no promises though. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. 


	8. Introductions

**Chandler Field **

Lara stood at the edge of the road facing the field where her ship had landed. She told Lex that she'd meet him at the Talon at seven. And as soon as she'd gone, she realized what a mistake she was making. She had done what she had come to do. It was time to leave. No more excuses, no more delays, she had to go now. Lex would be confused, maybe hurt but they'd all understand. They'd wonder about her, maybe for a day, a week, but in time they'd all forget her. The Sheriff would probably be the most disgruntled over her convenient disappearance but short of working to pay for the man's gas there really wasn't anything more she could do other than apologize for taking his vehicle. She was so engrossed in her thoughts and watching the sun slip over the horizon that she didn't even notice someone behind her until a hand touched her shoulder.

Reacting on instinct, she grabbed the hand at the wrist and turned the person's arm until she had it wedged in the pit of their upper back.

"Wait."

The voice caused Lara to choke in shock and she released him and recoiled. Her heart raced in her chest and she felt all the blood drain from her face.

Clark turned and saw the look on her face. He raised his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you, I just…"

Lara didn't know what to do. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't part of the plan. They hadn't prepared for this. _Damn it Lara, you should have gone back already. _Unconsciously she took backward steps away from him.

Clark reached out for her, but the girl moved out of his grasp. "I know Jor-El sent you. You saved my parents and…"

"It's already changing…this didn't happen," Lara whispered as she paled further. She looked at him with unseeing eyes. Her heart hammered in her chest, and blood roared in her ears like thunder. What if now she couldn't leave? Why would Jor-El tell Clark about her?

"Not that I'm not grateful but I just want to know why?"

"I thought you said Jor-El…" Lara frowned and bit her lip.

"He didn't say that exactly but I watched you save them. He showed me." Clark waited for her to say something, but she just stood there staring at him with frightened eyes. She had such intense eyes. They were hazel with flicks of green and gray. Right now the gray parts were growing darker by the second like heavy storm brewing overhead. "You know who I am don't you?"

"You're Kal-El of Krypton."

"So you're Krytonian too?" Clark could barely contain his excitement at meeting someone like him. She not only had powers, but she knew his true heritage and she knew Jor-El, could she be from his home planet? Or was she another one of Jor-El's creations sent to trick him into co-operating. Something about the way she looked at him and the fear in her eyes told him that wasn't the case.

"Not exactly…"

"What does that mean? You're a design Jor-El made-up so I'd follow his will…"

"Cl… Kal-El, you have to understand that Jor-El only wants you to realize your true power. You can only conquer an enemy that you understand. Denying that part of yourself will only land you trouble." Her initial slip of almost calling him by his Earth name had her biting this inside of her cheek till she tasted blood. She was in deep water and sinking fast. She tried to excuse her mistake as nerves but it was more than that. Seeing him really rattled her. He was so young. She didn't know what she had expected but this didn't even come close. He was conflicted. She felt both gratitude and resentment from him when he looked at her, and now he was watching her with suspicion.

"For someone who knows Jor-El, you sound far too human…"

"All I can tell you is that I was sent to save your family. I can't give you anything more Kal-El…"

And before he could press her further, she ran from him. He could have followed her but he didn't. He'd seen the tears in her eyes and rather than cause her further distress, he decided to let her go. He hadn't told her everything when he said he'd watched her save his parents. He'd seen more than that. He'd watched her give her life force to them and what it had cost her. That wasn't something he could ever repay.

**  
The Kent Farm**

Clark walked down the road his steps slowing as he saw the house, or what was left of it first hand. They would bounce back. They always did because they had each other. But this time it wouldn't be without a lot of hardship. The last financial hurdle had almost driven them from the farm. It would take a small miracle for them to get back on their feet. Maybe he'd take a job in the city for the summer. He found his parents in the barn, and he couldn't help the grin of relief from lighting his face as he caught sight of them. Rather than pining for what they'd lost they were already busy at work setting up the barn as a temporary living space.

"Clark?" his mom cried. Taking the stairs two at a time, Martha ran to her son and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're safe. It's over?"

Hugging her tightly in return, Clark nodded. "It's over." Which was technically the truth since he was sure she was referring to the meteor shower. What Jor-El had in store for him was anyone's guess and he knew that part of his life was far from done.

Jonathan smiled and slapped his son on the back and squeezed his shoulder. "We were really worried about you."

"The strangest thing happened this afternoon…"

"I know," Clark said letting his mother go and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I took the last stone to the caves, and when they merged I was transported to Antarctica."

Martha and Jonathan's eyes widened and they looked at their son in bewilderment. "But if you were in Antarctica, how did we survive the meteor shower? Clark, we were in the house…"

"Jor-El." Clark felt his father bristle even as he said the name.

Jonathan gave his son a skeptical look. "Jor-El saved us? I know he's powerful, Clark but…"

"He sent someone, I saw her save you. He showed me while I was in Antarctica."

"Where is she now?" Martha asked quietly. "Where did she come from?"

"She's not like that other girl, Jor-El sent is she? Kara?" Jonathan asked with a frown.

Clark shook his head and sat on the stairs. "That's not all that happened. I can freeze things and I can fly."

Jonathan beamed. "I figured that's how you managed to get back to us."

"You can freeze things," Martha asked. She watched in fascination as Clark blew over his fingers freezing the air around them, and then wriggled his fingers forcing the ice crack and fall away.

"The stones lead me to a fortress under the ice. Jor-El wasn't the first Krytonian to visit Earth. They've been sending people for generations. There's an archive that predates the ice age."

"We'd like to find out more about this girl, Clark. If she's like you, she needs to know that you can't just use powers in front of people. And if she's working for Jor-El we need to know what he's planning." Jonathan folded his arms and sent Martha a concerned look. "We're grateful that she was there to save our lives but we know from experience that Jor-El's help isn't exactly obligation free."

Clark stood, running his hands down the front of his jeans. "I don't think she's got any ulterior motives. I don't think she even expected to run into me. I think my being here actually scared her."

"All the more reason it might be an idea to find out more about her," Martha reasoned. "If she needs a place to stay, she's more than welcome… it's not grand but it's shelter and we can give her a bed."

"I'll talk to her. If I can find her."

* * *

**Notes:** lrstein, thank you for your feedback. I'm really glad you like this story. I read a few spoilers after south manager 2004 mentioned the episode was going to be called Arrival. It looks like a very strange, dark story. But I've come to trust the writers, even though the last season survived largely on the back of Clark/Chloe/Lois. The Isobel/Teague story didn't grab me at all. It would have been better if they had made Jason's character more like Pete, and gave Lana a nice boyfriend - he started out that way but didn't stay that way. :P Nightcrawler8, a little Clark and Lana coming up. 


	9. The Truth

**Talon **

Feeling hopelessly lost and unnerved, Lara went back to the only place she'd felt welcome and at ease. Lex was there waiting when she arrived.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." He stood up with a smile.

Lara clasped her hands at her sides. "Sorry I didn't dress for the occasion but like a lot of other people, we lost everything in the meteor shower."

"I'm sorry, how's your aunt taking it?"

"I haven't been able to reach her…"

Lana overheard them talking as she served people soup nearby. "Lara, you're welcome to stay with me. I have a fold out and you can crash here as long as you like."

Giving Lana a warm smile, Lara pulled at her sleeve slightly to make sure it was covering her bracelet. She'd seen Lex's eyes drift there as he'd stood to greet her. "If I won't be imposing…"

"Not at all. It's the least I can do to say thank you."

"Well if you're ready, we should get going," Lex said offering his arm.

"I'll see you later, Lana," Lara said with a wave.

Lana balanced the tray on her hip and grinned. "Have fun guys." It happened often when a certain someone was around. A tingly feeling snaked up her back and she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and there he was standing by the order counter. "We were beginning to wonder if our resident hero had left town."

Clark blushed uncomfortably at the mention of his undesired title. "Guess my compass went a little skew with everything that happened. Was that Lex I saw just leaving?" He leaned on the counter, casually inclining his head to the exit Lex and his companion had just used.

Putting the tray on the counter, Lana wiped her hands on her apron. "Yeah, he's taking Lara out for dinner."

At the name, Clark's heart skipped a beat. Could it be just a coincidence that she shared his birth mother's name. He couldn't remember his mother, he vaguely could recall her voice but he didn't know what she looked like. What if Jor-El had somehow recreated her? Nothing made any sense. "Do you know Lara?"

Lana raised an eyebrow. "She was staying with her aunt before the meteors hit, and she was looking for her cousin when she stumbled on all of us. She pulled Chloe and Lex from the caves, and she picked me up from the crash site at Chandlers Field. Why the frown?"

Clark shrugged it off, trying to think up a credible reason as to why he might know Lara. He instinctively felt he had to cover for her but without knowing everything she'd already told his friends, he had no idea where to start. "I don't know, before the meteor shower I remember mom mentioning a distant niece coming down to visit but I've never meet her. Couldn't be the same girl, could it?"

Lana stacked the empty bowls and put them to one side. "You can introduce yourself. I offered to let her stay because her aunt's place got hit."

"The barn's the only thing still standing on the farm."

"Clark, I'm sorry. If you guys need anything…" Lara touched his hand.

"We'll be fine," Clark said looking at her hand covering his. The gesture didn't last as Lana removed her hand and busied herself filling fresh bowls. "I guess that could mean she was looking for us."

"Maybe."

Lois barrelled out of the kitchen, red faced, with her hair in disarray. Clark's eyes widened at the sight of her. She placed the heavy pot on a mat and let out a deep breath. "That's the last one."

"You didn't actually make all this did you?" Clark said suspiciously eyeing the contents of the pots on the counter.

Glaring at him, Lois planted her hands on her hips. "I chopped and slaved away over hot stove for the past two hours and this is what I get?"

Clark tried not to laugh at her act of huffing, and he noticed Lana was tellingly close to doing the same. A snicker escaped Lana's lips as she watched Clark's face and soon they both burst into a fit of chuckles. "Lois, I'm sorry it's just…" Lana tried to stop but she couldn't, she held her stomach in a bid to soothe the cramping.

Lois narrowed her eyes at both of them and turned on her heel. "That's it. That's the last time I've ever volunteering for kitchen duty. You people are so ungrateful," she said seething vocally as she went.

Lana finally stopped laughing and gave Clark a mock frown. "That was mean."

"You've obviously never tasted her cooking."

"Chloe's supervising and besides, people change Clark." Lana put a load of new bowls on her tray. Clark still looked unconvinced. "Wanna give me a hand?"

"Sure. I just have to see Chloe for a second."

Lana nodded and picked up her tray, heading off to make her rounds again.

**Kitchen**

Chloe stilled mid-wipe as she caught Clark walk through the swinging door. She gave him an awkward half smile. "Hey." She quickly finished clearing the bench and rinsed the cloth in the sink. Turning quickly to face him again, she ran her hands over the towel tucked in the waistband of her apron. "So, I didn't get to ask you what happened at Lex's? I'm really glad you're okay by the way."

Clark shoved his hands in his jeans. "I actually wanted to ask you the same thing."

Frowning, Chloe bit her bottom lip. She'd helped him when she found him unconscious on the floor in Lex's den. She'd protected him at the caves when Lex had been determined to discover his secret and now he was turning this around on her. And he obviously still didn't trust her or he would have confided in her by now. "You have no idea how hard it is to cover for you, Clark. Your sudden unexplained absences. Your appearance in conspicuous circumstances, and not once have I ever hassled you about it until now. I need you to trust me, Clark. I've tried to wait till you were ready to tell me, but I'm beginning to think that you never will. I know about your powers, Clark. And from what happened at the caves, I'm beginning to think Lex is onto you too."

Clark was speechless. He'd suspected that there was something up recently. Chloe'd been very cryptic about needing to keep secrets and confiding in your friends as of late. He'd brushed if off as her needing to get things off her chest but in fact it was the other way around. She had been waiting for him. He honestly didn't know where to start. How much did she know? "What powers, Chloe? I'm just an average guy with…"

Chloe rolled her eyes and gave him disbelieving look. "Honestly, Clark. So every guy has light speed, sonic hearing, super strength, x-ray vision…"

Clark crossed the room with a single stride and took her arm, pulling her to a corner. "Okay," he said gruffly. Lowering his voice further he said, "How long have you known and how?"

Her eyes watered at his tone and her gaze flickered to the vice like grip he had on her upper arm. He immediately let her go and took a half a step back. "I…I knew about the strength because Alicia showed me…"

"The car. You were there?"

Chloe nodded mutely, squared her shoulders and blinked back the moisture in her eyes. This wasn't how she pictured things to play out. He looked really upset that she knew. "When you lost your memory. That's when I found out about the rest, and I swear Clark, I'd never tell anyone. You're my best friend…"

Clark relaxed and reached for her. He pulled her into a hug, and for a moment he just held her. When he let her go he could see that she'd been crying. "I'm sorry Chloe. It's just that everyone I've ever let close enough to know my secret, has ended up getting hurt."

"I think I'm big enough to make that decision for myself, don't you think?" Chloe said lightly.

Clark nodded and leaned back against the sink. "I guess I should thank you for all the times you bailed me out then huh?" He gave her a half smile and she grinned in return.

She playfully jabbed him in the ribs. "That you do, Mr Kent. There's one thing I do want to ask though."

"Just one?" Clark teased.

Chloe smirked thoughtfully. "For now. At the caves I saw you disappear into a really bright light and then I must have passed out. Where did you go?"

"Antarctica."

"Antarctica?" Chloe breathed in surprise. "You just teleported…"

"I guess. The crystal from the cave must have had something to do with it."

"The how did you get back?"

Clark shrugged and avoided her gaze. He could feel her excited curiosity and couldn't help feeling a little that way himself. Having someone other than his parents to confide in again was something that had been missing every since Pete had gone, and then Alicia, it was so liberating to have that again. "I can fly."

Chloe's eyes widened and she almost jumped up and down on the spot. "And you only just decided to share that one with me? When you were discovering your powers again, I thought you'd pretty much covered everything… that is so not something you could have left out."

"I didn't," Clark protested. "It's something I just figured out I could do."

"You know the only thing that drives me crazy, knowing all this about you?"

"What?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I get to see it, but I'll never experience it," Chloe said with a defeated shrug.

Clark grinned broadly. "Maybe one day you can."

* * *

**Notes:** Nightcrawler8, Lara won't remain a mystery forever but for now I hope to keep her real identity a secret. Catz, I'm glad I could bring something original to the fandom. Rhenq, thank you for the kudos. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Outside the Talon, late evening**

Clark walked out of the Talon and into the side street, with two bags of garbage. He saw Lex pull up on the main street. Lara was with him. He didn't intend to listen in on their conversation but he couldn't help it.

Lex let the car idle, and turned in his seat. "Are you sure you'll be okay? Maybe if you tell me your aunt's name I can have someone track her down…"

"I'm not worried about it, Lex. Smallville's her home, I'm sure as soon as the area's declared safe, she'll be back." Lara gave him an optimistic look. "Thank you for dinner."

"My pleasure," Lex said with an easy smile. "I guess it's goodnight then."

"Good night Lex." Lara said with her hand on the door. She got out and closed the door behind her.

Lex lowered the window, and gave her his card. "If you need anything. Please give me a call."

Lifting the card and flipping between her fingers, she slid her free hand into her jeans. Dinner with Lex had been fun. He was every bit the rich heir and played the role well, from his taste in clothes, cars and beverages to the five-star restaurant he'd taken her to in Metropolis. Throughout the evening however, she'd felt he had been screening her. Not so much wanting to pry into her past but her character. She got the impression that he was a guy who'd been burned one too many times, and before he let her too close, he had to be sure she wasn't a threat. "I will. Drive safe, Lex."

He nodded and smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. She'd touched a raw nerve again. She really had to remember to keep away from the driving subject. He seemed edgy over it. As she turned to walk toward the Talon, she caught sight of Clark in the alley. Their eyes met and he tried to busy himself with dumping trash but she could tell from the way he seemed to flounder that he'd been eavesdropping. She casually made her way over, hands in her jeans. "So were you going to pretend you weren't spying or is that something you do a lot?" She inclined her head regarding him through narrowed eyes.

Clark felt his face flame and was at a loss for words for a moment. "Lex isn't someone you can trust. He's got a dark side and he'll do anything to get what he wants."

"Doesn't everyone?" Lara probed harshly. She didn't know why she was getting defensive but the fact that Clark seemed to be nosing around behind her back irritated her.

"Jor-El said the stones couldn't fall into the hands of a human. Did you know that Lex spent the last year or more searching for them? He's obsessed with the caves and the stones. And he had me investigated."

Lara avoided his piercing gaze and fingered her bracelet. Over dinner she had read that there was more to Lex than he first let on, but she couldn't believe that he'd have Clark investigated. "What does he know about you?"

"I don't know for sure, but he swore to me that he stopped everything and that he valued my friendship too much to do anything to jeopardize it. But I don't feel like I can trust him anymore."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Lara whispered.

Clark gave her a strange look but said nothing about her comment. "You never even told me your name. I had to hear it from Lana. Tell me who you are, Lara. I want to help you but you have to let me. People here aren't accepting of things they don't understand. Lex is the kind of person that can manipulate you into…"

"Let me worry about, Lex. I'm a big girl. And you don't need to know anything more than I was sent by Jor-El and I'm using the name Lara Elliot." Technically it wasn't a lie. She was using the name. It just so happened that a person didn't usually phrase it quite that way, when it was actually their birth name and not an alias.

"You've been telling people that you're here visiting an aunt? You could be my cousin," Clark offered.

"Thanks but that'll just make this really complicated," Lara sighed. "Besides, I don't plan on staying."

Clark was relieved at first but the feeling was quickly replaced by disappointment. He didn't want her to go. He'd only just met her and there were so many questions he wanted answered. He wanted to know all about her, even if it seemed she was intent on keeping everything a closely guarded secret. In a way he was glad she was being evasive about herself, it meant that nobody could find out anything that could potentially put her in danger. She was being cautious, but he didn't want her to feel that way around him. "My parents really want to meet you. Mom said you're welcome to stay with us."

Lara almost laughed. "I've seen the house remember. And I don't think they really want to meet me. They want to assess the threat."

Clark shook his head. "That's not true. They're grateful for what you did and they're good people. Just give them a chance."

"I know they're good people, Kal-El. I wouldn't have saved them if I believed otherwise."

"Please don't use that name. Nobody calls me that. Well no one except, Jor-El."

"What do you want me to call you then?" Lara asked already knowing the answer, but glad that he wanted to tell her to use his Earth given name. It was a name he was proud of. A name he was comfortable and identified with. She remembered seeing the light in his eyes whenever he was introduced using the name. She smiled at the memory.

"Clark Kent. My mom and dad are Martha and Jonathan Kent."

Lara nodded smiling. "Clark," she tried enjoying the sound roll off her tongue.

"Why can't you stay?" Clark asked as he motioned for them to head inside.

Her smile faded and she looked away. "I don't belong here."

"Then why are you still here. The meteor shower is over." Clark held the door for her and she paused to look back at him as she stepped over the threshold.

She studied him sadly. "I'm still here because now I don't know if I can go back."

Clark wanted to press her further but she quickly hurried inside and left him in the kitchen alone. Maybe time was on his side. If she felt that she couldn't leave, maybe he'd convince her yet to open up. What was she afraid of? He'd give anything to have someone else like him, someone who knew all his secrets, and had his powers. Someone real, not a spirit like Jor-El always bent on power and control.

**Talon**

There were a few people still lounging around the coffee shop, but most had gone for the night. Lana sat on a sofa by herself at the back. She was absorbed in her thoughts and didn't notice Clark until he sat down next to her. "Oh hey, I thought you'd gone home," she said with a weary smile.

"Good to see you've finally got your feet up. You shouldn't have been walking around all night. I could have done the serving."

Rolling her eyes, Lana smirked. "I hardly call it walking. The doctor said it was only dislocated, nothing's broken which was a relief. The rehab I went through last time was enough to last me forever."

"Need a hand getting up to your apartment?" Clark asked.

Lana looked up at the balcony that led to her upstairs apartment and her face froze. Just thinking about going up there sent a chill through her blood. She hadn't set foot in there since she'd woken up to this nightmare, and the memory was still vivid in her mind. All that blood, the broken dishes and the body of Jason's mother, the blood on her hands. "I…"

"Lana, are you okay?" Clark watched her pale, and noted the glassy look in her eyes. "This is about that stone isn't it? When you came to say goodbye. What happened, Lana? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Suddenly he realized what it felt like to be the one in the dark. Being the one wanting to help a friend but having to wait for them to be the one to open up and reach out.

Fear ate away inside her and Lana crumbled. Tears filled her eyes and the shakes from the night before came back.

Clark immediately folded her in his arms and brought her close. "Lana, it's okay."

"No, it's not, Clark. I didn't know what to do. Isobel, she…I don't even know what happened. She's dead, Clark. Genevieve Teague is dead and everyone's going to believe I killed her," Lana whispered, her voice broken. She looked up at him expecting to see judgement and retreat in his eyes, but it wasn't there. He was still holding her tight and he rubbed warmth into her arms as she shivered.

"That's not everything is it?" Clark prompted gently.

Lana shook her head. "Lex found me. Clark, he was standing there looking at me and I had her blood on my hands. I thought he wanted to help, but all he really wanted was the stone. Now I don't know what to do, because he took care of everything and I don't think I can trust him."

Clark hugged her tighter and took her hand. "We'll figure it out, Lana. Maybe with all that's happened Lex will just leave you alone."

"I hope so, Clark." She was still worried but having Clark with her made it all bearable. He had never let her down before and his assurance soothed her fears. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Looking at her, she seemed so lost and afraid that he couldn't rationally think of why he shouldn't stay. All he wanted to do was wrap her up and watch over her all night. Clark squeezed her hand and reluctantly let her go. He helped her to her feet and steadied her till she found her balance. "I'll call my parents and let them know." Clark seriously doubted that Lex had forgotten about the cave or the stones. Whatever had caught his attention for the present probably wouldn't outweigh his obsession with the stones of power for long. He had to figure out what they were going to do about Mrs Teague. And where was Jason?

* * *

**Notes:** **Nightcrawler8**, thank you for continuing to read and comment I really appreciate it. **elbowface**, I'm glad you believe I'm doing the characters justice. Hope you both enjoyed this latest post. Wish you a fabulous weekend. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Lana's apartment**

Clark called his mum's cell and told her that he'd be staying at the Talon. She didn't press him once he explained that Lana needed company. He knew she'd put it down to memories of her parents, the trauma of the previous meteor shower mixed in with new feelings. She said to tell Lana that if she needed anything to call her and she'd be right over. He thanked her and wished her goodnight. He helped Lana up the staircase and held the door for her, while she limped forward.

Just stepping though the door knocked the air from her lungs. A few lamps were on and the kettle whistled on the burner, but it did nothing to remind her of place she once called home. It felt cold, and daunting. She shivered involuntarily and took a step back. She stepped into someone, and her eyes momentarily widened in fear.

Clark took Lana's hand and immediately he felt her relax. He guided her gently though the doorway and went to take the kettle off the flame. "Who's…"

"Lana, I just used the last of your…" the rest of her sentence died on her lips as she caught sight of the couple in the living area of Lana's apartment. Lara felt her cheeks flame scarlet, along with every other part of her exposed being. "I…I'll be in the bathroom," Lara stammered, quickly retreating as fast as her towel clad body would allow.

Lana felt her own cheek colour in embarrassment for Lara. "I completely forgot she was up here. Clark, that was Lara…"

Clark's gaze was still glued to the spot where Lara had just been. He was finding it difficult to shake her image from his brain. Her brown hair had darkened to near black and wet ringlets clung to her shoulders and the swell of her chest above the towel. With her extremities barely covered by a poor excuse of a towel, her slender, perfectly sculpted, damp legs stretched out from beneath the cloth… shaking his head, he forced his brain to refocus on the present. "We've met, and she is my cousin. Distant cousin from Boston."

"Never been to Boston," Lana thought aloud.

"Me neither. I heard it's nice this time of year though."

Lana rested her cane against the kitchen counter and hobbled to the bedroom. "I'll be right back. Lara needs something to wear."

A while later, after Lara had settled comfortably in the lounge, Lana and Clark went to the bedroom. Clark loosened and kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the middle of the bed. Lana took off her jacket and boots, and crawled over to sit next to Clark. Wordlessly he drew her close and she soon fell asleep resting against his chest. He watched her for long time before falling asleep himself.

**Kent Farm**

The next morning when Clark managed to persuade Lara to meet his parents, he found that the farm was a hive of activity. Trucks baring loads of timber were rolling up the road, and some of their neighbours were helping clear debris from the demolished house.

Lara froze for a second and darted behind Clark when she spotted the sheriff with Clark's parents.

Clark had to fight the urge to chuckle. Getting in trouble with the local law enforcement must be a Kryptonian trait. "What'd you do?" he asked over his shoulder, no longer fighting the impulses tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Scowling up at him, Lara peeked around his arm to see if she'd been spotted. She couldn't have had worse timing. The Sheriff made eye contact with them and waved them over. "Nothing," Lara said through gritted teeth. "Okay. I borrowed a man's car."

Clark took her arm and walked her toward his parents. "Borrowed or stole?" He felt Lara's nails dig into his arm and rolled his eyes. "Right. Don't say anything. I'll take care of this," he said under his breath.

"Miss Elliot?" Sheriff Adams smiled shrewdly. "I see you've met, Mr Kent."

Clark shot Lara a questioning look but did it discreetly so as not to draw the Sheriff's attention. "Lara's my cousin. Does the owner want to press charges?" He felt his parents' eyes on him when he introduced Lara as his cousin, but he'd already started spreading the story, and what better excuse in keeping her close than if she was family.

The man standing beside the sheriff offered his hand to Clark and Lara. "Edward Teague."

"You're Jason's father," Clark said taking his hand and shaking it. The man had a firm grip. "Jason was coach at my school."

Edward nodded. "I'm not going to press charges, Lara," he said giving Lara a serious look. "But I hope you don't take someone else's property again without permission. I understand the circumstances but it doesn't make your actions excusable."

"I understand, sir," Lara said solemnly. "If there's some way I can make up for the trouble I caused?"

Edward inclined his head thoughtfully. "You could help me find my family. A young woman like yourself could ask questions that people might not answer if they came from someone like me."

Jonathan and Martha shared a look of concern. "I don't know if that's such a good idea," Jonathan said.

"I wouldn't put her in any danger," Edward protested. "And you have to understand, I'd consider this a personal favour. I have to find my wife."

Martha could feel the desperation in his voice but still didn't feel comfortable with Lara being alone with Edward Teague. They had told the Sheriff that Jason had come to the house just before the meteor hit and even though they were sure everyone had gotten out in time, they couldn't find Jason anywhere. Now Mr Teague wanted Lara to help him, it was all a little too close to home for comfort.

"Mr Kent, Mrs Kent, thank you for your time. I have my work cut out for me today, so if you find any clues to Mr Teague's whereabouts, you let me know."

"Will do Sheriff," Jonathan said with a nod.

Edward followed the Sheriff to her truck, and turned back after he was a few feet away. "Jason had a girlfriend here in Smallville, didn't he?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably. "Ah…"

"That would be Ms Lang, Mr Teague. Works at the coffee shop in town. We can head down there now, if you like."

Edward pulled open his door and nodded in silence. He paused and held the door open, looking back at Lara. "I'd really appreciate your help."

"I'll do my best, sir." Lara felt Clark's hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him, welcoming the gesture of support.

The group waited till the truck was out of sight before Jonathan spoke up. "I wish there was time for pleasantries, Lara, but this situation is getting out of hand."

"Dad, we can let him drag her into this…"

"No we can't, but we can't have him coming back here, Clark. Jason was in the house when the meteor hit. We all were. He was looking for you, and he wanted the stones."

"Mr Kent, there was no one else in the house," Lara said softly.

Martha looked alarmed and Jonathan took her hand reassuringly. "He would have killed us if the meteor hadn't…"

"If he escaped then he's probably somewhere nearby, injured…" Clark reasoned.

"He was injured when he came here. He said something about having a rough day." Jonathan frowned and looked over at the men sorting through broken beams and plaster. "The truck he was driving was probably stolen. Your mother and I moved it last night."

"Where is it now?" Clark asked with concern.

"In the ravine off Route 19."

Lara sensed Clark stiffen. "What's in the ravine?"

"Kryptonite," Clark said through thinned lips.

"I don't want either of you going any where near that place," Jonathan cautioned. "And not just because there's Kryptonite. The Sheriff's already suspicious. If they see either of you there…"

"Don't worry, Dad," Clark cut in, nudging Lara when he saw her opening her mouth to protest. "I should check on Lana anyway. I'll be back as soon as I can, to help out."

"And what am I…" her words fell on deaf ears as Clark took off in a jog toward the now unloaded Kent truck.

"Are you hungry, Lara?" Martha asked warmly. "The ladies have been busy cooking the good old fashion way. There's corn, baked potatoes and BBQ sausages."

Lara gave her a beaming grin. "Sounds delicious."

Martha hooked her arm through Lara's and led her over to the bonfire in the field across from the barn. Jonathan watched the women. He prided himself on his ability to read people upon meeting them. Lara, he sensed was a good person at heart, but the fact that she had appeared at a devastating time for everyone, and that she had been sent by Jor-El was still weighing on his mind. Even though he wished he had embraced her as readily as Clark and Martha seemed to, he could help having misgivings.

* * *

**Notes: **Nightcrawler8, not as soon as I'd hoped but didn't leave you waiting too long. fanfictionluvr456 and Catz, I'm glad you're enjoying this - makes writing it worth while. lrstein, thank you for the high praise. I hope this continues to live up to expectations. Lois is a brilliant addition to Smallville. 


	12. Kryptonite

**Route 19**

Clark pulled to the side of the road and parked the truck. Through the windshield he could see Lara wondering by the edge of the ravine. He got out and trudged over. "Take you long to find it?"

"Not really, kinda followed the trail of destruction. Seems the cosmos repeat a pattern." Lara saw his face cloud at her comment, and she shrugged it off. He had to stop blaming himself for all that had happened in Smallville, now and sixteen years ago. "The truck's down there," Lara said indicating a dark blue pickup between two trees. "Your dad did a good job of making it look like an accident." He had sent it down the embankment, where it was firmly wedged in place. They had even broken the rear window to make it look like the driver had crawled out and escaped.

Clark scanned the gully. The area where the truck had gone off road seemed relatively free of meteor rock, but the ravine itself was a trench filled haven of Kryptonite. They would have to be really careful getting down there.

"Was Lana okay?" Lara asked knowing that with what she'd been through the last few days, any suspicious questioning was going to be rough on her. Not to mention the fact that she'd been terrified of the Sheriff yesterday.

"Jason and Lana broke up a couple of weeks ago, and she hasn't seen him around since. She just wishes she knew more so she could help out Mr Teague." Clark avoided her eyes when he spoke because he hated lying to her, but he was protecting Lana. The less people who knew about what really happened in Lana's apartment, the better.

Lara sensed that Clark was hiding something, but she didn't call him on it. She would figure it out on her own. And she hoped that she found Jason before anyone else. She had a feeling that the guy was trouble. Trouble for Clark, the Kents and Lana. Helping Mr Teague wasn't such a bad thing. If she could piece together what happened leading up to the meteor shower, she just might be able to right things better than they first anticipated. After all, the second meteor shower was never supposed to happen. How did the stone fall into human hands? Better yet, how and who's blood was it stained with?

"Lara, I think we should get some rope out of the truck and…Lara," Clark called out as he watched Lara trip on an exposed tree root.

She knew the moment she left solid ground and to right herself she curled forward and did summersault hoping to land on her feet. She found contact with a jolt and had a second to find her legs before a sick feeling gripped her stomach. She felt the poison enveloping her even before she saw it. She had far overshot the area around the truck and was in a small clearing that might as well have been labelled 'graveyard of Kryptonite'. She sank to her knees, feeling her muscles tighten and cease simultaneously all over her body. "Clark," she cried weakly.

"Hang on Lara," Clark called to her from above. He could see where she was, but there was no way he could get to her without falling under the effects of the rock himself. If he went to get help, his parents would know that he'd deliberately gone against their wishes and endangered both Lara and himself. And there was no way he could leave her alone long enough to go looking for Chloe. There had to be away he could get her out without getting too close.

Running back to the truck, Clark retrieved a long coil of rope and began to unwind it. Tying a large loop on one end, he tossed it along with a large bulk of rope, down the embankment and as close to Lara as he could get it. The rope wasn't long enough and fell a good several feet short of where she lay. Working as fast as he could, he gathered the length up again and carefully made his way down into the ravine, moving slowly, from anchor hold to anchor. He soon started to feel the radiation of the rocks and took a few calculated steps back. He had to be close enough. Gathering the rope in one hand, he threw it as far as he could. It was just within arms reach. "Come on, Lara, you'll have to grab it."

Lara could hear him talking to her but it all sounded like a jumbled echo in her head. Opening her eyes, everything in sight seemed to tilt on a moving axis. Just looking around made her stomach churn. She lifted her head to the sound of his voice and saw a loop of rope nearby. She tried to reach for it, but she could barely move._ 'Come on Lara, if you don't get out of here, you'll die here. Is that what you want?' _Grunting, she squirmed toward the rope utilizing any of her limbs that would respond to her command. As she snaked along, she felt dirt and something else filling her boots. Suddenly she felt a surge of energy and she lunged for the rope. Once she had something to hold onto to, she pulled herself into the loop and searched for Clark. She didn't even need to make eye contact with him, he had already started to drag her in. She tried to avoid sharp rocks, branches and scrub on the way up but weak as she was, it was hard to keep up with the pace. By the time she reached the top of the embankment, she was bruised, bleeding and had bits of fern, twigs and half the forest in her hair and clothes.

Clark found it hard to breathe as he held her. He picked out the moss, and other things in her hair trying to figure out why his heart was doing gymnastics in his chest.

Lara blinked and looked into his face. She was still groggy but she thought she noticed a glossy sheen to his eyes. She lifted her hand and touched his jaw. In that brief contact she got a flash of what he saw from his perspective. He saw her with a split lip and pale skin, hair in disarray and her eyes were closed. He was holding her with a death grip and shaking. She had a piece of meteor rock sticking out of her chest. She withdrew her hand, her eyes wide. "I'm okay, Clark," she whispered quietly. Sitting up slowly, she stared at him with concern. He'd just pictured her dead. It was more than a little unnerving. She felt her strength returning and already she could feel the cuts and scraps on her knees and hands closing up. She shook out her hair and carefully stood. Dusting off her clothes, she felt something in the bottom of her shoe. Loosening the laces, she pulled off her boot and tipped it upside down. Dirt rained onto the tarmac along with a small red and dark gray piece of rock.

Clark saw it fall out of her shoe and took a step back. "That's…"

Lara stared down at it. She immediately felt a little different the moment she'd taken her shoe off. What was it? She reached down for it and Clark stopped her.

"Don't," he said causing her hand to still inches from it. "You didn't feel strange just now?"

Lara inclined her head. "Well, not exactly."

Clark gave her a skeptical look. "What's not exactly supposed to mean?"

Balancing on one foot, she put her shoe back on and looked at the stone thoughtfully. "Well, if you mean did I feel different – kind of. I've never been able to see people's thoughts before," she confessed.

Clark was surprised, and looked at her suspiciously through narrowed eyes. "You can see what people are thinking?"

"Before just then, no," Lara said defensively. Also, angry with herself that she'd just told him something else she wasn't supposed to.

"So what was I thinking?" Clark challenged her, folding his arms across his chest.

Lara picked up the rock and strode to where he stood in almost one movement. And before he had a chance to protest to what she was doing, Lara touched his hand with her free one. Again she stole into his thoughts. Although, this time they seemed more like snap shots of memories. Arguing with his dad and someone else in a cornfield, marrying a girl in a tacky chapel, and falling out of a building taking his dad with him. All these images were accompanied with out of control emotions. It wasn't the Clark she knew. She dropped her hand.

Clark saw the look in her eyes and he realized that she'd seen what he had always feared most. Becoming the person he despised. The person who didn't care who he hurt, or what he did, so long as he could please himself. "It doesn't do that to you?"

Lara shook her head. "I guess with me it just heightens my empathic ability. Like I said, I've never been able to see thoughts before." She opened her hand and looked at the small stone. It was such an insignificant little thing. A source of endless curiosity and possibility for herself, but the representation of everything Clark loathed about the darkness within himself. She tossed it back into the ravine before she could talk herself out of doing it. She didn't miss the proud smile it provoked on Clark's face, it was all the consolation she needed. He hooked his arm about her shoulders and hauled her close.

"Now this time, how bout I lead and you follow."

Lara rolled her eyes and nudged him in the ribs. "Yes, sir," she said with a mock salute.

Clark tied one end of the rope around the nearest tree and started down to the truck, with Lara a few steps behind. At least this time neither of them were going to go headlong into the perilous area of the bush. They'd check out the plates, clear any trace of his parents or them being there and head off. After what had just happened, he wasn't keen on spending anymore time here than they had to.

* * *

**Notes:** For Nightcrawler8, this story's biggest supporter. :o) My thanks. 


	13. Survival

**Forest **

Jason bent to inspect bits of broken scrub; he was searching for the trail from his pursuit of the Luthors. The cut above his eye was still an angry wound but it had been sanitized and dressed. The clothes he wore weren't his and certainly weren't stylish but they were clean and suitably warm. Morning frost still covered the ground, and as he breathed, a fine mist curled from his lips and nose. Two boys had found him in the forest unconscious after meteor shower. He vaguely remembered crawling from the wreck of the Kent's home after the meteor had hit. He couldn't recall how far he'd stumbled before passing out, but it had seemed like an eternity.

As he searched the forest floor, he felt numb both from the cold and from the void he felt inside. He still didn't have any answers. The family who'd taken him in had been kind enough to let him use their phone. He called the city, to talk to his parents and found no answer. He called his mother's cellular, and he got the answering service for the thirtieth time. In a desperate attempt to reach someone – anyone - he called the Talon. He'd been hoping to hear Lana's voice. Someone else had answered and he had quickly hung up. The last thing he recalled his mother intending to do was to visit Lana. She had wanted to retrieve Lionel's stone from Lana, the one that they had killed Bridgette Crosby for. He had heard no word from his mother since then. There were four people that came to mind when he thought about who could be responsible – Lana, Clark, Lex and Lionel. Although, he could bet his life that Lana was somehow involved. And where Lana was, Clark was sure to be in close proximity. His jaw set in a taut line. He should have killed him long ago. He'd had the perfect opportunity while under the influence of the Cheerleaders' love potion. His feelings for Lana had made him blind. He should have noticed all the strange things about the Kent family a long time ago. He'd chosen the let the suspicions slide because they hadn't been the central focus in his life at the time.

Lana wasn't going to use him ever again. She wouldn't use anyone. If she couldn't appreciate how much he cared for her, how much he loved her, she didn't deserve his compassion or protection. He'd find out who was responsible for his mother's disappearance, and that person would regret the day they ever crossed a Teague.

He walked a little way further up the hill and found what he was looking for. Stooping down, he brushed away the dirt, bits of green meteor rock and splintered bark. There hadn't been any meteor rocks up in the hills, so far from town, two days ago. These must have come in the new wave that hit Smallville. The gun he dropped when he'd been chasing Lex was still intact. It was empty but he knew where he could get more ammunition. The cabin wasn't far away, he'd get the box of ammunition and head back down the mountain to the river. The boys had loaned him their canoe. After he returned it, he'd find his way back to town and pay a visit to his dear ex. She might not want to see him, but she'd talk to him. And she'd co-operate or he'd make sure she understood the consequences.

**The cabin**

After running the plates by Chloe, they'd discovered that the truck had been reported stolen from camping site in Tuttle Creek. Lara wanted to head straight up there but Clark had to get back to the farm to help out with clearing and construction, and didn't want her going alone. After some fast-talking, she managed to convince him that she'd head to town and talk to Mr Teague. After all he was expecting her to check in.

Lara wondered along the bank of the creek following a trail of recent footprints. There were a few drops of dry blood leading from the camp to the creek. The blood trail and boots prints continued along the creek until she found a large imprint in the soft earth where the creek joined the Kansas river. That's where the trail ended. Whoever had stolen the truck had come out of the river. There were no canoes, wharfs or boats within sight, so had Jason gone swimming? She decided to follow the river and go up the hill to see if she could find any new clues.

Half an hour later, she found the cabin. It was an old log cabin. Well kept and recently used. There were numerous tire marks in the gravel leading toward and away from the cabin. She circled around and peeked through the windows. There was nobody inside, although she could see that the fireplace had recently been used, the ash looked fresh. She went to the door and edged it open. "Anyone home?"

Going inside cautiously, she surveyed the single room cabin. It had a fireplace on one end, and table opposite by one of the windows. Two chairs stood in the middle of the room, and both of them had discarded bits of burnt rope by the legs. People had been restrained in the chairs, and the state of the rope suggested they got free. Had they escaped?

Heading back outside, Lara went around to the side of the cabin. There was about an armload of logs strewn across the grass. Someone had been in the process of gathering firewood and had been interrupted - the hostages escaping? She looked at the impressions in the soft earth surrounding the chopping block. They were the same as those she'd been following along the creek bed. She turned in the direction they lead. It was into the forest and way from the house. She heard a rustle in the distance and tried not to tense. Someone was watching her.

Jason watched quietly from his place behind the dense bush. Between the bristles, he saw a girl enter the cabin. Her long dark hair caught the sunlight and her low cut jeans hugged her figure. He recognised her by her jacket. She'd bought it in Paris on a shopping trip through the couture boutiques. Bitterness laced his tongue and sharp pain drove into his chest. He reached into his pocket, withdrawing the gun. His lips thinned as he watched her move around inside the cabin, through the cabin windows. She was heading back to the door, and he lifted the gun. He had to stop deluding himself. Lana and Isobel were in the same body. There was no telling if this was Lana or Isobel, and hadn't his mother always warned him that the witch would never rest until she had purged Gertrude's bloodline? There was only one explanation for why Lana would be here. She'd killed his mother and now she was looking for him. He waited for her to exit the cabin. His heart beat with pounding intensity in his chest and he started to straighten, ready to face her. Dry sticks gave way under the weight of his movement and he froze. He watched her still and she turned to look in his direction. He got a clear view of her face. It wasn't Lana. His dropped his arm, the gun falling to his side. He waited with bated breath to see if she moved in his direction. She didn't. She turned and headed way from the cabin, and away from him.

Jason sank to his knees. Who was she and what was she doing at the cabin? He shook his head. It didn't matter too much. He had other things to worry about. He was convinced now more than ever that Isobel had killed his mother. Lana had given up on him. She didn't love him and she certainly didn't care about him or she would have come looking for him by now, or tried calling him at least. He'd checked his messages. Not one call from her. It was time to confront his destiny. His mother had always said it would come down to this sooner or later. Now he'd put an end to it once and for all.

* * *

**Notes:** rhenq, you made me laugh. I'm sorry to torture you but I'm not going to give her identity away. Some of you may guess before the end and if you have a theory feel free to e-mail me, although I'll neither confirm nor deny until the story catches up. Really glad to read I still have a couple others on board. Thank you Joseph and Nightcrawler for sending feedback. 


	14. Pushing Limits

**Talon, early evening**

Lana smiled as she spotted Lara weaving through the tables from the entrance, but as Lara drew closer, she noticed that the clothes she'd loaned her new found friend weren't in the same condition she'd seen them in this morning. "What happened to you?"

Clark shifted awkwardly in his stood. Lara shot him a look that said, 'Care to help me out here?' but all she got was a shrug in return. Okay, so she wasn't going to get any support from him. "I had a little mishap in the barn. I'll buy you a new jacket, it's just that I kind of guessed from the label that it's not from around here."

Lana grinned and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower. Get cleaned up," Lara said with a tired sigh.

Dropping the dishcloth on the rail behind her, Lana untied her apron. "No problem. I'm done here and I'm ready to head upstairs. How bout it, Clark?"

Clark who'd been lost in thought, looked up in surprise. "Sorry, you said something?"

"Wanna give me a hand with the stairs?" Lana asked teasingly.

Standing, Clark returned her grin and offered his arm. "I'm at your service."

Lana took the stairs slowly, trying not to rely on Clark's support too much. Lara walked behind them, relieved that Clark had seemed too distracted to ask her about her day.

"How are things at the farm?" Lana asked slightly breathless. They were almost to the landing and she was proud to have accomplished the staircase with minimal assistance from Clark.

Clark held her hand tightly but made an effort not to lift her arm. He waited on the stair below while she tried getting to the next one on her own. "We finished clearing everything today. Tomorrow we can start on construction. Lucky for us, the basement support beams are still in tact. We can pretty much lay the new ground floor without major reinforcement work."

Reaching the door, Lana slotted in her key and pushed the door open. Clark waited for her to go through before following behind. Lana froze as she caught sight the visitor in her living room and Clark instinctively took a step closer to her. "Jason?"

Lara stilled a foot in from the doorway, and was about to back out slowly, when Jason spotted her.

"You, inside and close the door."

Lara scooted into the apartment and closed the door behind her carefully. It didn't escape her attention that Jason had a gun in his hand. So far he wasn't pointing it at anyone, but that could change.

Jason motioned for Lana to come closer. "I just want to talk. Nobody make any sudden moves, and nobody gets hurt. And don't try to be a hero Clark, that routine is getting really old."

She wasn't even in his radius and she could feel his desperation. He was angry with Lana, and angry with Clark. It wasn't the only reason, but it was plain that part of it stemmed from jealousy. Lara wondered how she could diffuse the situation. Her intuition told her that Clark wasn't going to use his powers while Lana was watching. But that didn't mean she couldn't right?

"Tell me where she is?" Jason demanded coldly.

Clark swallowed, and resisted the urge to put a protective arm around Lana. He couldn't draw any more negative attention to them. If he were facing Jason alone, he wouldn't have hesitated in taking the gun and knocking him out. It would have been easy. Tie him up, ring Mr Teague and hand Jason over to his father. But he had Lana to consider, and that made things a whole lot more complicated.

"Who are you talking about Jason?" Lana asked her voice trembling.

Jason shook his head bitterly and scowled. He aimed his gun at Lana, and tears filled his eyes. "She came to see you. What did Isobel do?"

Lana took a step back, her whole body shook and she tried not to let her fear cloud her sense of control but she couldn't focus on anything else but the gun in her face. Scared out of her mind, she blindly reached for Clark's hand.

Her breath caught in her throat. Never had she seen anyone lose control quicker than in that moment. That single action sent splinters from various emotions; jealousy, frustration, hurt, betrayal, that sent Jason into a blind rage. He recoiled a few steps till he was on the lambskin rug in the middle of Lana's living room. Something caught is eye and he bent to pick it up. It was an earring - a diamond-edged, pearl earring. "It's mother's," he stated in a broken voice. His lips curled into a hard line. He lifted his gun shifted it to aim at Clark. "So you're with him now? Was that before or after you told me you didn't love me anymore? I did everything for you Lana. I protected you, gave away my inheritance, travelled halfway across the world for you." Angry tears burned in his eyes and he directed his gun at Lana again. "I would have died for you."

Lara's heart was in her throat. He was going to kill Lana. Jason's focus was on Lana and Clark. She could take him. In the same moment she dove for him, Jason pulled the trigger. Lana screamed and both she and Clark hit the floor as Lara tackled Jason.

Jason stared at Clark in disbelief. Clark sagged against Lana and Lara felt all the blood drain from her face as she watched a growing patch of crimson ooze through the fabric of Clark's flannel shirt.

"You bastard," Lara cried tears coursing down her cheeks. She punched Jason in the face knocking him out cold. The gun had been knocked from his grasp when she ran him down, and she scrambled over to pick it up. As soon as she reached for it, she started to feel sick. She fell back and scanned it from a distance. The barrel and clip had small fragments of meteor rock jammed inside. Kicking at it, she sent it skidding across the floor to a corner. "Lana, tie him up and get me some boiling water."

When Lana didn't move. Lara scooted over to them and pulled Clark away from her. "Hot water, Lana please." Lara waited till Lana went to do as she requested before she rolled Clark onto his side. She held his head in her lap and she brushed his hair from his forehead. He was growing weaker by the second, and the kryptonite poison was already spreading through his body. He was gasping for air and he stared up at her with pleading eyes.

Lara knew what he was thinking. He'd seen her heal his parents. The rational part of her brain was sounding alarm bells with frantic urgency but she ignored them. Jor-El would tell her not to do it, that exposure again so soon would kill her, but she didn't care. She couldn't let him die. Not when there was a chance she could save him. "A knife and a lighter."

Lana moved frantically around the kitchenette, ransacking a drawer for a suitable knife, and grabbing the lighter by the stove. She put the items in Lara's hands with unsteady fingers and stood back, rocking back and forth on her heels and hugging herself helplessly. "We should call an ambulance," she said through her tears.

"We can't." Lara turned her head to check on Jason, she noticed that Lana had done an average job of restraining him, but under the circumstances she realized she could hardly fault her. After sanitizing the blade, she put the lighter down and took off Clark's shirt. "Bring me the water and then take my spot."

Lana brought over the kettle from the stove and a clean dishtowel. Lara lifted Clark's head carefully and moved over so Lana could take her place.

Clark tensed and groaned while Lara dug out the bullet. With Lana distracted by Clark's distress, Lara used the opportunity to cool the boiled water. Lara pushed against Clark shoulder, turning him slightly so she had better access to the wound. She picked up the kettle and started to tilt it when Lana stopped her.

"You'll burn him," she said in alarm.

Lara almost let out a sigh of frustration but held that desire in check. "It'll be okay."

She flushed the wound and had to hide her discomfort when the tiny sliver of meteor rock washed out. Quickly wiping him down, Lara tossing the towel away long with the offending contaminant. Despite removing the kryptonite and the bullet, Clark was still bleeding heavily, and Lana wasn't growing any calmer.

"We have to get him to a hospital," Lana pleaded desperately.

Lifting the chain from around her neck, Lara uncorked the bottle. It took all her mental control not to succumb to the sick feeling that washed over her the instant she broke the vacuum seal. She used the serum to heal Clark's wound, and held out long enough to watch the skin close and feel his heart beat return to normal.

Lana sat mesmerised by the glow that enveloped Clark's skin, and as soon as the wound disappeared, Lara collapsed. Lana didn't know what to do first, check if Clark was okay, or help Lara. She felt him stir in her lap, and it brought her out of her internal conflict. "Clark?"

Clark tried to sit up, and put an unsteady arm down to brace himself. His head felt groggy but he blinked away the spots in his eyes. He noticed Lara immediately, and pulled her into his arms. "Lana, what happened?"

Lana's eyes widened as she looked between them trying to process everything that had just happened, and cope with the onslaught of feelings that had erupted the second she'd seen him open his eyes. "You…you were shot, and…Lara. Lara healed you." Lana reached for his arm. "Clark, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later," Clark said gruffly. He shot a dark look in Jason's direction. "We need to clean this up and call the Sheriff - now."

"What about Lara? We should take her to the hospital."

"We can't. I promise I'll explain everything later, but right now I just need to get her out of here." Clark tried to pick up the gun but recoiled. So that explains why the bullet had penetrated his skin. The gun was dusted with kryptonite. Still, they had to get rid of it. "Lana, I need you to hide the gun. I'll take care of Jason."

Lana looked worried for a moment, but quickly shook the feelings off and went to do as he asked. She hid the gun in the pipe outside, where she'd once hidden the stone from Jason. She had to walk around Jason to get to the window and suddenly remembered what had triggered his accusations. With trembling fingers, she pried open one of his hands and recovered the earring. Her heart thundered a mile a minute in her chest and as soon as she had it in her hand, she backed away for his unconscious form. It was so unnerving to remember that she'd once been in love with him. Looking at him now, it was as though she'd never seen him before. This Jason was a stranger to her - a dangerous stranger.

Clark tightened the cords on Jason's hands and ankles. He then picked up Lana's cell phone and called Chloe. The hospital won't know how to help Lara. He had to get her help and right now his unless brain was drawing blanks. "Chloe, I need you to call the Sheriff and get to the Talon. We've found Jason, and he tried to kill Lana. I'm getting her out of her and I need you to baby sit him till his father can pick him up."

_"No problem, Clark. I'll be right there."_

Snapping the phone shut, Clark left it on the counter and bent to clean the floor. He quickly collected the strewn items, and put them back where they belonged. He washed the knife in the sink, and after drying it, he placing it back in the drawer, and turned to Lana. "We're leaving now, and I need you to take that," he said pointing to the cloth. He was grateful to see her nod and pick it up without any comment. He put on his jacket that he'd left from the night before, and balled his bloodied shirt.

Leaving the apartment, Lana had a hard time keeping up with him. Clark was almost taking the stairs two at a time, but she didn't object to his pace, she caught the serious set to his jaw and the concern on his face.

Clark was easing Lara into the backseat when Chloe pulled up.

She hurried over after seeing the state Lara was from her car. "Will she be okay?" Clark didn't answer, his lips were set in a grim line. Chloe looked at Lana. "Mr Teague and the Sheriff are on their way. What do you want me to tell them?"

"He's crazy Chloe, that's all they need to know," Clark said bitterly as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Lana gave Chloe a grateful look and squeezed her arm. Chloe wanted to ask where they were going but clamped her mouth shut. She'd gleaned enough out of Clark the past couple of days, and he was tense right now. He was asking her for a favor, she had to trust him. He was counting on her to handle the situation. With Lara injured, he obviously had more pressing concerns right now.

"He tried to kill me, Chloe," Lana confided brokenly.

"I'll handle it, Lana," Chloe said trying to reassure her.

Clark started the truck and peeled down the alley in full speed reverse. Chloe watched them till the truck drove past the corner. Sucking in a deep breath, she went inside.

* * *

**Notes:** jdoodles, all I will say is that the name choice is significant. Nightcrawler8, me thinks we may think alike. Joseph, my apologies over thelength of the last chapter - here's hoping this post made up for it. 


	15. What You Would Give

**Dirt road**

Lana looked out the window. They'd left town miles back and even though she vaguely recognised the fields they were passing, she had no idea where Clark was headed. "We are we going?"

"I'm taking her to the caves," Clark said without looking at her. He kept his eyes on the road religiously, only breaking to glance in the rear-view mirror to check on Lara. She wasn't getting any better, if anything she looked to be getting worse.

Wringing her hands, Lana wondered how she was going to tell him. The caves were important to Clark, perhaps invaluable to him. There was no easy way to say it but she had to before they wasted any more time. "They're not there anymore, Clark. I'm sorry, but they're gone." Clark's hands tightened on the steering wheel, and Lana tensed in her seat. She realized he probably wouldn't take the news well but from the way his jaw was working, she'd never seen him so angry. Well with the exception of that time he threw a guy onto the bonnet of a car defending her.

Clark didn't reply. They were pulling up to the gates. All he cared about right now was getting Lara help, and he was going to the only person he knew would have the answers. He didn't want to believe what Lana said. It couldn't be true. Jor-El wouldn't have allowed it to happen. It was his only link in Smallville, and thousands of years old. He would have used his power to protect it during the meteor shower. As he jumped out of the truck, he quickly went to the passenger door. Gingerly taking Lara in his arms, he felt how cold and limp she was. Suddenly nothing else mattered, he didn't care what he had to do or who saw anymore, every second meant she was slipping further away. He kicked the door shut and blurred to the caves.

**The remains of the Kiwatche Caves**

His head spun and he sank to his knees. It was though an anvil had just been dropped on him, and the floor had been swept from under his feet. Truthfully, he still couldn't grasp the reality he before him, even though he was seeing it with his own eyes. There was nothing left - nothing but piles of rock and splintered trees.

Clark held Lara in his arms and pulled her closer to his chest, he could sense her pulse fading. He hung his head, burying it in her neck. "Why?" he whispered brokenly. Her skin was pale, almost white and so cold. "Don't let her die," he pleaded lifting his head to the sky. "You're still here, I know you are. Talk to me."

Under her jacket, Lara's bracelet glowed. Symbols illuminated against the platinum and began to move, circling the band.

Clark noticed the light, and moved Lara's sleeve so he could see the bracelet, and the instant he touched it, he heard Jor-El's voice.

"It was her choice, Kal-El."

A tear slipped down his cheek, and Clark studied Lara's face helplessly. "I didn't ask for this. You healed me once. Do it for her."

"If you bring her to the Fortress, I can show you…"

"She won't survive the trip. Why can't you save her?" Clark said his tone revealing his frustration. With each passing second he could feel her fading from him. Her face was almost ashen, and her body was beginning to feel weightless in his arms. Tears coursed down his cheeks in steady streams and he didn't even notice that Lana had caught up to him.

"If you truly wish to bring her back, you can give your strength to her, the same way she gave hers to you. You must use the vial she carries. But I warn you Kal-El, the liquid is a poison, too much will kill you."

"You have the power to do it, I know you do. You're my father, I've never asked you to do anything for me. Please…"

"I am just an impression of Jor-El's essence, an artificial intelligence. The spirit your father now resides in you."

The glow disappeared and a gust of wind blew through the trees. Clark looked desperately at Lara, and hugged her close. "Then just tell me what to do?" he begged.

A hand touched his shoulder and Clark turned to see Lana next to him. For a moment he was choked with fear.

Lana reached over him and pulled out the chain from under Lara's shirt. "She used this."

Clark took it from her, their fingers brushing. "I want to tell you everything Lana but right now…"

Lana shook her head and closed her hand around his. "Who you are, Clark…Where you came from, it's not important. You're the most loyal and caring person I know. You've always been there for me, and I love you."

"I love you too, Lana," Clark said searching her face. She'd said everything he'd ever hoped for, and in his dreams it meant that all his worries were over. In his dreams with Lana at his side, knowing his secret and accepting him – loving him – he felt invincible. His heart beat painfully in his chest. He felt relieved that she knew and loved him anyway, but if he lost Lara… It was crazy. He barely knew her yet he already owed her so much. He felt as though she was a part of him, and he couldn't let that part go.

Lana touched her forehead to his. "I wish I could do this for you, Clark. But I have a feeling it's something only you can do." She kissed him gently and stood back to give him space.

Clark set Lara on the ground and lifted the chain over her head. He stared at the bottle. The moonlight caught little flicks of gold in the solution and for a moment they looked like fireflies trapped inside the bottle. He had no idea what to expect but he had to try. He pulled out the cork and immediately his hand shook. The bottle slipped from his fingers and hit the dirt. The contents slipped out and bubbled into the earth faster than he could react. "No."

Lana picked up the bottle for him. "Lara only used a really small amount. It could still work."

Clark glared angrily at the empty vial. There wasn't a drop left. He took it from Lana and crushed it in his hand. The shards of glass pierced his palm and he felt the poison mingle with his blood. His hand trembled as the reached out to touch Lara's face. His fingertips made contact with her cheek but nothing happened. The poison seemed to travel quickly through his veins. His chest tightened and stole the breath from his lungs. He pitched forward and landed on his side. He could see the fear in Lana's eyes as she watched him helplessly. There had been barely anything left in that vial and yet the effects of the solution were coursing through his body like wildfire. Clark reached for Lara and brought her to lean against his chest. He could feel her cheek against his neck and he fought to stay awake. He felt so weak.

Tears rolled down Lana's cheeks and felt she couldn't stand by anymore. She watched Clark's eyes drift closed and was about to pull them apart, when a warm golden glow passed between them. It lasted about a second and then disappeared. Lara opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

She'd felt like she was sinking into a cold darkness. She fought against it but the harder she had fought the less progress she made. With each heartbeat, she felt her strength fading. Just when she felt like it was over, and just before she lost consciousness, a warm gust of air washed over her face. A strong bond pulled at her and she broke through the murky surface. She turned, feeling her strength returning slowly. "Clark," she whispered weakly. She saw him beside her. They were lying in the dirt. His eyes were closed and his face was pale. Propping herself up on one arm, she checked over him worriedly. Lana dropped down on the other side of Clark, and Lara asked her, "What happened?"

Lana was lost for words. It was the second time tonight she'd witnessed a miracle but what now? Had Clark gone into the same state Lara had been in? She lifted Clark's shoulders and rested his head carefully in her lap. Tears spilled down her cheeks, in heavy streams. Her mascara was running but she didn't care.

Lara lifted her hand to her neck and fingered her collarbone. Her chain, the vial, they were gone. Looking down at Clark, she noticed something grasped loosely in hand. It was her chain. Prying open his other hand she saw the broken glass embedded in his skin. Her throat tightened and her lips started to tremble. "He didn't. Oh Clark…you didn't…" she breathed brokenly. Tears pooled in her eyes, she started pulling out the glass with her fingers, and fought to hold herself together despite the chaos she felt inside.

Lana watched in amazement noticing that Lara didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that the glass was cutting her. She didn't even flinch.

The last piece removed, Lara took his injured hands between hers. There was nothing she could do now but wait and see if his body recovered on its own now that the fragments were gone. She closed her eyes. It was pointless to keep them open with tears blurring her vision.

Clark's eyes fluttered, and Lana sobbed in relief.

Lara opened her eyes and studied his hands. They had healed – not a mark left on them. She smiled, half crying and half laughing in relief, knowing he was going to be okay. "Don't ever do anything that stupid again," she yelled punching him in the arm.

"Oww," Clark mumbled, rubbing the spot she'd just marked. "That's your thank you?"

Lara glowered at him, resisting the urge to shake out her hand. He might be still weak from the serum but boy was he rock solid. "You could have died. You have no idea how to use that stuff."

Clark sat up, giving Lana an apologetic look. "Sorry I freaked you out."

"I gotta say, that there's a lot that happened that I'm finding really hard to process." She leaned into him, and put her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so glad you're okay," she choked out. "I didn't even get a chance to tell you that the first time."

Lara rolled her eyes. Oh so he apologised to Lana. Not a word about her concern. They were getting all doe-eyed and mushy; she cleared her throat reminding them that they had an audience. Clark and Lana looked in her direction, both of them blushing.

"I could argue that I only did what you did, Lara," Clark pointed out.

Lara's eyes grew wide, and she crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a narrow stare. "I've done it before. You didn't even know what you were using," she argued.

"I'm guessing some type of meteor rock." Clark said shrugging off her dramatic vibes.

Lara glared at him and dropped her arms. "Be blasé about it. One day you won't think it's a small deal."

Standing, Clark helped Lana to her feet, and then offered his hand to Lara. She ignored him and stood on her own. "Okay. Tell me," Clark said making no effort to hide his reluctance on continuing the subject.

"It was trace amounts of gold kryptonite. Of which even a small amount is lethal."

"So why carry it around?" Clark countered.

Following Lana and Clark up the hill, Lara dusted off her clothes. "Because the serum, Jor-El helped me create enables us to channel our healing ability."

"Explains why I've never seen you take a sick day or suffer any injury of any kind…except that time with Perry White," Lana said with a curious look. "Why did you get hurt then?"

"That was a weird solar thing. Other than that only meteor rocks affect me badly," Clark said taking her hand. It felt so good to be able to talk to her openly. He wondered if she was still in shock though. Maybe the magnitude of his situation hadn't really hit her yet.

Lana turned her head to see if Lara was still keeping up. She had noticed her stumble when they were climbing the embankment, and wondered if she was really okay. "Lara," she cried when she watched Lara fall.

Clark heard Lana in time to catch Lara before she hit the ground. He saw blood on her fingers, and picked up her hand to inspect it. She'd cut herself. "You're bleeding."

Lara fought to keep her eyes open but she felt so tired. "I guess…I guess you didn't to a great job of healing me after all."

Lana looked at him worriedly. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just needs to rest." He could feel her heart beating, it was a lot stronger than before, but her pallor still wasn't a healthy color. "Let's get her home."

* * *

**Notes:** Joseph, more on Lara :) Nightcrawler8, we're still on the same wavelength. Although, I feel I have to warn you that the Clark/Lana in this is only a small subplot. 


	16. Rebuilding

The Talon

"You know there's something that's been bothering me. About a year ago I saw a girl you said was your cousin, but the way she looked at you...she didn't really seem like a cousin."

Clark shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, she wasn't. She was a being created by my biological father to manipulate me into doing what he wanted."

At Lana's astonished expression, Clark felt as though he had to defend his father and the feeling surprised him. "I know it sounds really bad, but I'm from a race of people who's planet was destroyed. My parents sent me to Earth, to save me. He's desperate to preserve the Kryptonian way of life."

"But Clark what about what you want," Lana said softly.

Clark shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder if it'd be easier if someone told me what I had to do, rather than go along blindly trying to figure it out for myself."

Lana fell silent and took her hand from Clark's. "About Lara..."

Tensing slightly, Clark rubbed his palms over his knees. "What about her?"

"She's not from Boston, is she?" Lana said with a half smile.

Clark gave her a sheepish look. "No, but honestly I don't know where she's from. And every time I press her, she shuts me down."

"Someone with more secrets than you," Lana said with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe you are blood relatives."

In the bedroom, Lara lay on the bed utterly exhausted. She felt as though she could sleep a week. Tiredly, she rolled to her side and fingered her bracelet. It felt cold and the indentations were gone. Her eyes widened and she jolted upright. Pulling her sleeve back she stared at the metal and closely inspected it with disbelief. Had someone pulled a switch on her? A chill enveloped her whole body and she began to shake. A warning played over in her head. "Don't stay any longer than you have to?" But who determined how long was too long? Could she really have just left? If she hadn't stayed, Clark would have died. He would have been shot by Jason and no one could have done anything to save him.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She could never go home. The shaking intensified and sobs wracked her body. It wasn't fair. How could she have chosen to leave when there was still so much at stake? She hadn't even stayed more than one night…

Clark pulled back from Lana's embrace. He heard the distinct sound of crying. It was close. It sounded like Lara. "I think I should just go check on Lara. Could you give me a minute?"

"Sure, of course. I'll just give Chloe a call and make sure that everything's okay."

Getting up, Clark walked over to the bedroom archway. The room was dark but he could see a figure curled against the pillows. A human hear wouldn't hear the muffled sounds but he heard every sob. He crept to the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor. Reaching over he touched her arm gently. "Lara?"

He had such a soothing voice. He always sounded so together and strong, yet gentle. Lara bit her lips and swallowed back tears. Would it really be so bad, living here? She peeked at him above the rim of one of the pillows and saw his eyes. Those clear blue eyes, filled with concern and curiosity. She ran an unsteady hand through her tussled hair. "I'm okay," she said her voice hoarse.

"Don't need to be an empath to know that's a lie," Clark said lightly teasing. "You sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?"

Lara hung her head, a fresh wave of tears threatening to let loose. The thought of not seeing her family again. Especially her big brother, was almost too much to handle. She straightened and pushed that fear away. No, instinctively she knew this wasn't her fate. This wasn't her home and somehow, she'd find a way to get back. Shaking her head, she squeezed his hand. "I think I just need to give it time. It'll all work out I know it. I'm just not feeling like myself. So tired," she said yawning. The yawn was meant to be just for show but afterward she felt the exhaustion take over. Her eyelids drooped and she sunk down into the pillows. Within seconds she was snoring lightly.

Clark chuckled to himself. Sprawled across the bed, making those sounds, Lara reminded him of Lois on the first night she crashed at their house. She swore she wasn't the snoring type but she must have been severely sleep deprived because she slept like a log and no about of re-adjusting her fixed the problem. Fortunately, she'd been true to her protests, it hadn't happened again. Living out of her car must have chalked up the lack of REM sleep.

The Kents Farm, the next morning

Lara carried an arm load of wooden brackets up the porch steps and set them down on the foundation. Clark appeared beside her depositing a shoulder load of beams.

"You really shouldn't be doing any of this. You need to get your strength back," he said with a frown.

Lara turned and immediately squinted against the sun. Holding up her hand she was about to advise him that she didn't need any more parental concern when she noticed a familiar vehicle roll up the driveway. She pulled off her gloves and dropped them on the pile of wood and started back down the porch.

Jonathan met her halfway and planted his hands on his hips. She watched him stiffen and sensed apprehension in him. So he didn't harbor warm feelings toward Lex either. Funny, her father never mentioned anything about the Luthors to her. Either he didn't want her disrupting the future, or there really wasn't anything to be concern about in their regard. Jonathan and Clark's body language however, said otherwise.

Clark pulled of his gloves, his arm flexing involuntarily as he did so. "What brings you here, Lex?"

Lex closed his door and spread his hands. "Old friends, can't drop by?"

"You're welcome anytime, Lex," Martha said appearing behind him. She was followed by Lana and both of them were bearing trays of lemonade.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," he said giving her a warm smile. Turning back to Jonathan, he extended a document to him. "Actually, I came by to give you this. Smallville is my home and I feel for those who have lost a lot. The mansion was largely untouched and…"

"We can't accept this Lex," Jonathan said offering it back to him. "We only just finished paying back the first loan you gave us."

"It's not a loan," Lex protested. "All the LuthorCorp families in Smallville are receiving…"

"We're not part of the LuthorCorp family," Clark interjected. "Thanks Lex, but we're okay."

Lara looked from the Kents to Lex and felt bad for the guy. He was really trying to do them a favor. Something about the defeated tilt in his shoulders said that if he could have he would have paid someone to build the Kents house for them.

"You're like family to me," Lex said openly.

Martha put her hand on his arm. "Lex, we appreciate the gesture. Really. But we've already bought all the supplies. The men are probably only a day or two away from finishing." Giving a raised eyebrow in question to Jonathan, she looked back at Lex. "You know, we could always use another strong pair of arms." She glanced at her husband to see if he'd support her in this offer of compromise.

"How are you with a nail gun?" Jonathan asked.

Lex shrugged off his coat and tossed it into the car. "I'm a fast learner."

Jonathan clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a smile. "Then let's get you set up." He gave Martha a wink and smiled. His wife, always the diplomat.

Clark watched them go. He looked down at Lara standing beside him. She was gazing intently after Lex with a half smile playing on her lips. Seems he was the only one who thought having Lex around was a bad idea.

Two weeks later

Lara had her hair tied back and tucked under a blue bandana. She was wearing one of Clark's old shirts over her jeans and had bare feet. The less she had on, the easier it would be to clean up. It was water based paint so there was nothing a lukewarm shower and some soap couldn't wash out.

She finished up a few careful strokes and turned to refill her brush. Her brush met a solid frame and she looked up blinking in surprise, blushing profusely. Her eyes met sparkling blue ones. A warm hand wrapped around her cool one and pried the brush from her grasp.

"I know my taste in clothes is fairly bland but I don't think sunflower is really my color, do you?" Lex gave her his best disarming smile and dropped the brush in the nearby paint tray.

Lara stole back her hand and wiped it down her pants. She clamped her mouth shut to keep the obvious urge for stammering apologies at bay. Her first instinct was to say it was an accident but actually the urge to splash paint over his designer jeans and Hugo Boss shirt had been playing with her conscience all day. Who in their right mind wore those kinds of clothes for this kind of labor? Forget the fact that he look stunningly handsome, the way the cut of his jeans follow the curve of his sculptured behind without really hugging tight. And the first couple of buttons of his shirt opened to display a hint of his chiseled pectorals and sleeves rolled up to show off his toned forearms. It had to be a crime to look that good whilst splattered with micro-dots of paint. And his tan had to be bought. An even tan that good with no obvious lines had to come from a salon.

Tilting her head thoughtfully, Lara let a playful smirk form. "Oh I don't know. You could make sunflower the knew pink."

Lex chuckled. "I never really took to that trend."

Lara let her gaze run over him openly. She gave him an appraisal with her arms folded over her chest, her index finger tapping thoughtfully on her chin. "I think you'd look good in a salmon colored shirt."

"And nothing else," Lex whispered leaning in close.

Her lips formed a small silent oh, and her eyes widened when she met a cool blue stare over Lex's shoulder.

Clark shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't the first time he'd caught Lara and Lex in suggestive circumstances. And the vibe he got from the room said his suspicions were well founded. The sexual tension was electric. "Mom says it's lunch break. Chili and corn bread."

"Shall we?" Lex offered the crook of his arm and Lara looped hers through it happily.

She didn't miss the narrow look Clark gave them both as they passed. She sighed. Pleasing him was impossible. He was like a grumpy old man sometimes. It wasn't like she was going to become the next Lex girl, Lana had cautioned her about.

Lana hadn't pushed her opinions on her either. Lara had asked. She'd wanted to know a little more about Lex without having to let him know she was even interested. What she'd found out wasn't anything she hadn't already deduced herself. He was rich, ambitious in all aspects of his life, highly educated, lived the playboy lifestyle and enjoyed female company - a lot.

Finishing her plate of food, Lara offered to take Lex's and get them both a drink. She bumped into Lois helping Chloe refill the drink cooler. Lois gave Lara a wide smile and nodded in Lex's direct where he stood talking to Lana.

"I think you're falling for our local billionaire's playboy charm," she said.

Lara watched Lex touch Lana's arm and narrowed her eyes. Looking back at Lois, she fixed a nonchalant expression on her face and shrugged. "He's nice, but not my type." Looking back at Lana and Lex, she tilted her head thoughtfully. A thought formed in her mind and she blushed. "Actually I think they'd be good together. They'd certainly make a great looking dynamic couple."

"Don't let Clark hear you say that," Chloe cautioned quietly.

"Speaking of Clark, where is that big, puppy-eyed, softie?" Lois asked craning her neck to spot him. "He's usually two foot away from his soul mate."

Lara rolled her eyes. "You know Lois, there is such a thing as overkill in the sarcasm department. Maybe if you guys stopped bickering and baiting each other for one minute actually get time to see where all this tension's really coming from."

Lois wasn't the only one who's eyes widened. Lara couldn't believe she'd missed it this long. Chloe had feelings for Clark too. Did all the ladies of Smallville have a soft spot for her 'cousin' Clark? The guy didn't know how good he had it. Lara took two cups and headed back to Lex. It took all her effort not to keep the smirk from showing on her face. Her brother always lamented how much the girls had given him grief in college. She almost wondered if he'd been exactly as blind as Clark. Completely oblivious to the effect he had on all the women around him.

Lex gratefully took the cup she offered him and squeezed her hand. After taking a deep swig, he smiled at her and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The action caused Lara to blush. Maybe she was in denial herself. Lex certainly had a way of unnerving her.

"I have to get back to Metropolis. The board have called an urgent business meeting." Lex kissed her hand. "But keep tonight free, I've got a symphony with our names all over it." He was speaking of his piano playing and her appreciation for it. She adored music, and in private she'd sing her lungs out, but that's about all the talent she had there. Her mom had begged, pleaded and blackmailed her into pursuing an instrument but she just didn't have the patience. She couldn't stand practice. Then again if she'd had Lex as a tutor things might have been a different story. They only had young, single, handsome tutors in the movies. That kind of thing never happened in real life.

"Well you know where to find me," Lara said with a smile. She gave him an impulsive hug and then jogged back indoors before his reaction could encourage or dampen anything else that might have ensued.

From the window, she watched him thank Martha for lunch and then climb into his Porsche and start down the drive. Lara didn't have to turn around to know who had come up behind her. She heard him. He had measured steps, but for a tall, well-built guy he was light on his feet. The boards barely creaked, the sound definitely wouldn't be picked up by the human ear. Handy if you needed to sneak up on average people. 'And here it comes,' she thought.

"Lara, I can't see what you see in him. He's not someone you can trust. He's always got an agenda." Clark gave her a concerned look.

Lara turned and looked up at him with a long suffering smile. She patted his arm reassuringly. "I promise he's not going to steal anything I'm not willing to give up," she said cryptically.

Clark's eyes darkened dangerously and he opened his mouth to press her further when Lois came to her rescue.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Smallville," she said planting her hands on her hips. "You neglected to tell me that our handsome electrician was one of the reserves on your high school football team. Since you're always so intent on checking up every guy I date, I thought I'd make it easy on you. You can give me the run down before you introduce us." Lois gave Lara a brief look that said, 'see, no underlying attraction here,' and grabbed Clark's arm.

Before Clark could protest or let out a groan, Lois was already tugging him in Ben's direction.

Lara couldn't help but let out a giggle as she watched them leave. Seeing them together was like watching a freight train headed for disaster. They seemed so awkward. Chalk and cheese just didn't cover it. Lois never approached Clark unless she needed something and thought less of twisting his arm to get it. And Clark seemed to look at Lois like a peddle that just kept finding it's way back in your shoe. Although from stories Chloe told her, Clark had been there to bale Lois out of trouble with little or no thanks and not a second thought for his own well-being. Then again, they were still young. Things change. There was definitely more brewing beneath the surface on Clark's part and she was sure Lois sometimes protested too much.

Fishing her bandana out of her jeans' pocket, she tied it and headed back to the sitting room to finish up painting. Pushing up her sleeves, she picked up her brush and began soaking up paint. As she raised her brush to the wall, her hand froze mid-stroke. Her bracelet. It was active again.

Checking that she was alone. She keyed in her access code. The band glowed and her wrist was enveloped in a rainbow of glittering color.

Jor-El's voice confirmed. "You've been gone a long time, Lara."

"Unavoidable circumstances," Lara murmured. Her first reaction was that of immense relief, but the disappointment set in quickly after. She'd started to get really comfortable here. She'd made friends. Being around Martha, she didn't miss her own mom so much. Martha was so welcoming, and a fantastic cook. She had never had such hearty breakfasts, oatmeal or pancakes, fresh OJ, cut fruit and eggs on toast. Berry pancakes had never tasted so good. Not even her dad's were on par. It was easy to understand why Clark chose Jonathan's direction over Jor-El's. They were poles apart in character. Even though they both loved Clark as their son, Jor-El was motivated by duty and responsibility. Jonathan wanted Clark to be a responsible man too but Jonathan would put family and Clark's well-being first. Whereas Jor-El was always about serving the greater good. Neither man was wrong in those wants. However, Jonathan gave Clark greater freedom to chose without adding the weight of the world on his every decision. Jonathan's love was obvious in words, action and expression, whereas with Jor-El he'd keep you guessing till it came to life and death, literally.

Then there was her unspoken feelings toward Lex. She never should have let anything come of their first dinner together. Perhaps she never should have accepted that dinner. It was going to make things so much more awkward now. Why she'd never thought it through before she'd never know. Sometimes she was exactly the disappointment her grandfather often accused her of being when he thought she was out of earshot. Little did he know that her earshot was a lot further than he could imagine. And that his daughter had married up, way up. Perhaps Grandpa was like Jor-El, he'd need to be at death's door before he realized just how lucky he was to have family that loved him despite his demanding, tyrannical nature.

Tonight was one goodbye she wasn't looking forward to for so many reasons, but she didn't have any regrets. The memories she'd take with her would be in her heart for a lifetime. Maybe she could look for some of her new found friends someday. Would they remember her? Would her leaving change their feelings toward her? Hopefully they would accept her reasons and go on with there lives without a second thought. Whatever she decided to do, she'd certainly still have trouble explaining just how she came to Smallville and how she left. Perhaps that topic was best avoided.

Then a saddening thought struck her. What if she didn't remember? What if going back meant she lost these memories? She had never fully understood how the ship operated. Traveling meant, dematerializing to fit in a helmet space, lead crystal hold. What she'd accomplished in arriving successfully went against conventional physics. Trying to grasp its complexities as a biology major would be asking for a headache. Jor-El wasn't about to let the technology fall into outside hands. For all she knew the ship would be destroyed the moment she returned. However, in her heart she knew even though she'd managed to accept being temporarily stranded, she could never make it her life. Home was where she belonged, and she really missed her family. Especially her dad. Was he worrying about her? Did he wonder why she was taking so long? Who was she kidding, he always worried. He'd never stop being concerned for her safety, her happiness, her success. To him, she was still his baby girl. Once that notion stirred a certain rebellious teenager to a frenzy but now it brought a tearful smile.

* * *

**Notes: **Hopefully someone's still reading this. So sorry I left it on such a long haitus. Can I beg for feedback? There's more I promise. Please let me know if you want to see it. Ah I know, blackmail is such a low level to stoop to but I so desperately crave it. So feed the monster, please... 


	17. Saying Goodbye

Talon, early evening

Lara sat across the counter glancing at the clock every few minutes. After going over every possible explanation she could think of, she decided rather than try to explain why she had to leave, it was best just to let her absence speak for itself. A couple of people might ask where she'd gone but since she wasn't a local, she really wouldn't be missed. She was absorbed in her thoughts when Lana came up to talk to her.

"So another date?" she asked with a grin.

Biting her bottom lip, Lara felt heat rush to her face. "No. Not exactly. It's just dinner between two friends."

"So that's what we're calling it nowdays?" Lana laughed with a wink. "I'm sure Lex has no ulterior motives whatsoever for inviting you to dinner at the mansion."

Lara shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Come to think of it, she'd never been at the mansion specifically for a dinner date. All her other trips there had been bypasses or just a casual drop in with Clark or Martha to deliver produce or with Lex because he needed to pick up a change of clothes before heading back to Metropolis after working at the farm. Yesterday the thought of a date wouldn't have worried her in the slightest. But that was before she discovered she could access the ship again. It was also before she remembered that she didn't belong here.

Staying longer than she had initially planned and created all sorts of problems. Hopefully Clark wouldn't be left to deal with any fallout when she was gone. She really wanted to leave having resolved everything. Pity Jor-El hadn't thought of a memory wipe device when he'd thought up this mission. There were a few people she wouldn't mind having look her up but there were a couple others she'd rather forget. Like Jason Teague and Sheriff Adams for example, she'd be fine with them not having any memory of her appearance in Smallville. It'd just make things easier all round.

Lara masked her feelings and tilted her head thoughtfully. "I'll be going home soon, and Lex doesn't strike me as the long distance type. Besides, it's not as thought we had anything to begin with."

"Speaking of Lex," Lana said with a nod.

Lara felt her heart skip a beat when she sensed him approaching. All of a sudden she felt nervous. She usually felt tense when she had to lie but this was different. She could feel her temperature rising and her heartbeat quickening.

Lex put his hand on Lara's shoulder and smiled when she turned her head up to look at him. "Ready?"

Lara felt her cheeks flame at his touch and struggled to answer. "As I'll ever be," she managed.

Lex raised his eyebrow and gave her a curious glance while threading her hand over his arm. "I'm parked in the alley."

"Have fun," Lana called cheerily.

Lara threw her a look of annoyance over her shoulder and she watched Lana chuckle. Great, she had someone trying to play matchmaker.

The Kent's home, later that evening

Lara lay awake in the bed. She felt too restless to sleep. The events of the past couple hours kept playing over in her mind. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. Perhaps she could slip out right now. And make it even harder on the Kents to explain her disappearance? No, she'd say goodbye to them properly. They deserved that much after all the help they'd given her. So much for her not falling prey to the playboy's charm. She'd gone with Lex thinking she'd keep things on a plutonic level. That plan had been shot to shreds when they'd started a friendly game of poker. A losing hand meant truth or dare. It sounded harmless at the time, even childish. In hindsight, she should have guessed where things were headed with his probing questions over dinner.

"So what first brought you to Smallville?"

"The Kents. Martha's dad was my dad's godfather. Some people would say that's too distant to be called family but then they don't know the Elliot's. We're a real tight knit bunch."

She'd always been able to think on her feet, but without meaning to she'd given far too much about herself away. The easiest way to lie was to tell half-truths, but in doing so she'd given an intelligent man a route to dig into if he ever wanted to find out more about her.

"You mentioned that you were a biology major. What got you interested in biology?"

"Just wanted to be different from everyone else in my family at first, they're forever buried in some book or another, but mostly what got me started was my curiosity in the world's most complex machine. There are so many things that need to be working right in order for us to live. My mom always said if I'd applied half my talent I could have become a doctor but I don't know, I guess I've always been too much of a stubborn, control freak to have anyone to answer to."

"You sound a little like me. If I didn't have LuthorCorp, I'd be running some other company. I could never be anyone's employee. Not in the genes."

Playing her college dorm mates she'd thought she was a good poker player. Against Lex, she lost almost every hand. Come to think of it, the ones she had won he could have thrown considering he'd fold and not show her his cards. They'd played for dinner mints. And she'd up-ed the pot twice tossing in a pack of gum and then a tube of watermelon gloss. They'd had a laugh over what he'd do with a tube of gloss. That had been the start of her problems. The suggestive glint in his eyes she had tried to ignore but it did crazy things to her insides.

"You win," she said with a pout.

"True or dare?" Lex said triumphantly with a teasing smile.

"Dare," Lara said, hoping that this time she wouldn't be forced to lie again. He'd asked her what her phone number was and she'd given him her dorm number. She hoped he wouldn't try it till she was gone or it'd have to be something else she didn't want to have to explain.

"Kiss me."

To say she'd been surprised would have been an understatement. She was sure her eyes must have been wide as saucers. She knew Lex was a bold guy but she never suspected he'd ask her to make a move. When she hesitated, he hadn't even flinched or retracted his request. Instead he stared across her, waiting, the twitch of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He was so sure of himself, it had her flushing to the roots of her hair. Her heart thundered behind her ribs and pushing back from the table, she stood and slowly walked around to his side of the coffee table. Kneeling down, she unconsciously ran her tongue over her bottom lip. It wasn't till his eyes were trained on her mouth that she realized what she'd done. She leaned across and touched his lips with hers. It was supposed to be just a quick peck. She should have known better. Trying to tango with the devil and hoping to come away unscathed was a fool's game.

Her lips had touched his and warmth flooded her veins. She had been hoping he would save her nerves and her embarrassment by keeping it short. No such luck. His hands traveled up her arms and held her fast when she tried to pull back. His lips moved gently at first allowing her shocked unyielding ones to co-operate. His scent invaded her senses and that familiar feeling of desire enveloped her. She knew there was a reason she'd tried to keep her distance around him. The kiss turned into a passionate assault that had them lying on a rug with Lex on top of her trailing hot kisses down her neck and her hands under his shirt with the feel of his skin fused to her palms.

When he'd finally broke lip contact with her body, she'd been dazed and confused. Reality quickly set in, like a thunder bolt and she crawled back so she could a little space between them and straighten her clothes. She'd across to discover that he looked as disheveled and disorientated as she felt.

"I'm sorry, this wasn't…I really hoped we'd take things at a lot slower pace."

Lara had started to shiver. Not just from the riot of feelings that warred inside her, but from the sudden cold that she felt. Divest of her jacket, which was discarded on the floor and the fact that she was sitting on the polished timber rather than the plush pile would have contributed, not to mention the sudden way Lex had stopped. She felt annoyed that he'd stopped, but she'd also been angry at herself for letting it get so out of hand. She was angry first that she felt out of control, and second that she'd let herself believe she could handle a simple dinner. Simple, yeah, you're seriously deluded Lara.

"I think I better go," Lara said quietly.

Lex gave her a long look before squaring his jaw. "Okay, but we need to talk about this Lara."

Lara nodded numbly and stood up. "Not tonight."

"Tomorrow then."

She hadn't argued, but then tomorrow she'd be gone. She was taking the cowards way out but there was just no explaining away what happened between them. Nor was there any way she was going to risk a repeat performance. Why couldn't see meet someone that could make her feel the way Lex did? Yes, she always got this niggling feeling that something wasn't right around him, but that paled in comparison to the way he made her heart race and her temperature flare. He made her feel dizzy, not as in calling for Advil but floating on a cloud. And then there was the way he smelt, it did strange things to her brain. She was putty in his hands. She couldn't string together a coherent thought in his arms, let alone a smart plan of escape.

Her experience told her that there was something dark lingering behind that handsome face and warm embrace, but when she was in his radius those warnings were forgotten. Her mother had often told her that her youthful attraction to the bad boy might be genetic. Lara had laughed it off as motherly paranoia till now. This was the first time she'd had to call her feelings into judgment. It was the first time that she couldn't trust what she was feeling and that she had to trust the warnings of her head. In this case, they'd been right. Letting herself feel too much she had gotten involved with a man she had no right to. She wanted to kick herself. How could she be so stupid as to let herself fall of Lex, and letting him fall for her?

She could berate herself till the sun came up but what good would it do? What's done, is done. The best she could do was make the right decisions before anything more went wrong. She'd tampered enough. Letting sleep come, her last thought was a prayer that her mistakes wouldn't cause any permanent damage.

Kent's Farm, early morning

This goodbye was always going to be difficult but standing with him, she could feel her composure crumbling. The look on their faces this morning when she said it was time to leave only added to the weight of their emotions that she felt. Sometimes she wished that she didn't have this empathic ability. Anger, hate, jealousy, envy, the darker emotions she could cope with, it was the others, love, joy, longing, pain, disappointment … those that tested her strength. When her own feelings matched those of the people around her, sometimes it was more than she could bear.

"Stay," Clark said softly pleading. His hands hung at his sides and he looked sadly at her. "There's so much I want to know about you. About my father…"

Lara felt a tear slip down her cheek. "Clark, there's more of your father in you than you know. One day you'll see that. I can't stay, I wish I could. I promise I won't forget you. Someday we'll meet up again, I'm sure of it." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Da- I mean, Clark."

"Goodbye Lara." Before she could walk away, he pulled her into a tight hung. He didn't know why but he felt a sharp pain in his chest. So much about her was still a mystery yet the way he'd felt around her, what she'd come to mean to him, he couldn't explain it but it was as thought he was losing part of himself. Maybe it was because she was Kryptonian, and she was all that he had to remind him of what his birth parents could have been like. Reluctantly he let her go.

Clark watched her walk away. He stood there until her figure disappeared through the tree line bordering their property. She'd almost called him something else. Dan or was it something else? He always felt that their relationship had been closer than just friends, but definitely not in the same boat as boyfriend/girlfriend. Did she remind him of someone else? Sometimes he thought that she deliberately went against his advice just to annoy him, a little like a wayward younger sibling. Yet at the same time he recalled occasions where she would discreetly watch him with admiration and pride. He never could quite figure her out.

Lex watched the exchange from a distance. He'd driven up to see Lara and noticed two people in the field. Once he got out of his car, he could see who the couple were clearly. He watched Lara kiss Clark and icy fingers curled around his heart and squeezed like a vice. A bitter taste stained his tongue and his fist tightened around the keys in his pocket. He could feel the jagged indentations pressing deep into his skin but he didn't care. Pain was all that was keeping him from calling out to them. Jealousy burned inside him. This is why she had pushed him away. She was in love with Clark. Were they all in love with Clark? Helen had had a soft spot for Clark. She'd kept her confidentiality with the Kents even after they were married and he had told her all his secrets. Chloe was Clark's best friend, and it was no secret that she loved him, even though the feelings weren't reciprocated.

Lana kept running to Clark whenever she was in trouble. Clark was her champion. He'd tried to be there for her, tried to show her how much more he had to offer than a teenage farm boy but she still trusted and loved Clark, not him. Now Lara. The one woman he'd dared to open up to for the first time in a long time. The only one that had managed to chip down the stonewall he'd built around his heart since Helen, had betrayed him.

Clark had her too.

There would be no more. Clark wouldn't complicate or interfere with his life any longer. Their friendship ended now. Lex climbed back into his car and slammed the door.

Clark turned at the sound of an engine. He watch Lex's car speed down their driveway in reverse. Reaching the end it spun out before, tearing down the main road. He wished he cared what Lex was annoyed about but he didn't right at that moment. He was getting too curious anyway. He never liked the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer. It would take a load off his shoulders if Lex closed the book on him, and walked away.

Pushing Lex out of his mind, his thoughts drifted back to Lara. She couldn't have gotten far. She'd been walking. If he ran, he'd be able to see her just a few minutes longer before she disappeared out of his life for good. Speeding in the direction he'd watched her go. He should found himself in Chandler Field. It was there that he'd found her the first night after the meteor shower.

The earth that had been carved up by rocks and meteors was already mostly grassed over. But there were still dips and holes in the ground dotting the field.

Lara stood for a long beat before she raised her arm to deactivate the ship's sheild. Her finger poised on the button, she felt a small gust of wind behind her. She sensed him immediately. Turning, she faced him. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why can't you stay?" Clark asked wanting to hug her again at the sight of her tear stained cheeks. Suddenly, he desperately hoped there was some way he could change her mind. If it was something stopping her, maybe he could help. He's do anything at this point.

"I don't belong here. This isn't my time. One day you'll understand." A fresh wave of tears threatened to spill over.

Clark stared into her eyes. Her eyes were shimmering with tears, but underneath the water sheen he saw sad light brown eyes. Her eyes remind him of someone. "I've never felt more comfortable with anyone in my life. And it's not because you know all my secrets. I almost feel like maybe we were supposed to meet. Krypton is gone. You might be the closest to thing to family I'll ever have."

"Don't…" Lara whispered. If only he knew how much his words were making her feel. "…make this hard for me." She wiped her eyes and bit back a sob. "You have your parents Clark. And I need mine," she said softly.

"I wish I could meet your parents." Clark said sincerely.

Lara laughed and smiled up at him. "My dad taught me everything I know. Mom says I inherited his trait of always being right, among other things… " She reached up and hugged him tight. This time she was the one feeling reluctantly to let go. She blinked back a fresh wave of tears. "Just follow your heart and be the great man I know you're destined to be."

Clark gave her arms one last squeeze and let her go and laughed uncomfortably. "A lot of people seem to be saying that to me lately."

"I hope you start believing them then," she said with a wink. "Now please go home, Clark. I'm rotten at goodbyes and I want to leave you with a semi-descent picture of me, not one where I'm crying a river."

Clark took a few steps back slowly, and turned while taking one last look at her. She was so beautiful. He super-speeded into the trees, and stopped. He hadn't intended to, but something told him to turning around and looked back at her.

Lara raised her arm and deactivated the ships camouflage. Resting her bracelet against her chest, she pushed another button and beamed aboard.

Clark watched from the shadows, completely mesmerized. He waited, listening as the ship hummed for a few seconds, and then vanished. He ran out to the field again, and stood there. Listening. There was no sound but the rush of the wind in the trees for miles. His heart sank. She was really gone. He was about to walk away when he noticed something on the ground.

It was a photograph. He stared at it. The man in the picture looked exactly like him. Well not exactly. The man was certainly a lot older, he had age lines around his mouth and eyes. They were happy age lines. From someone who smiled and laughed a lot. He was grinning proudly in the photograph. He had both arms around a young woman in a graduation gown. It was Lara. His heart started a quicker pace in his chest. He turned the picture over with an unsteady hand.

"You'll always be my little girl, love Dad."

"My dad taught me everything I know…we will meet up again someday, I'm sure of it…"

Clark stared up into the sky and swallowed thickly. He didn't know what kind of things fate would throw at him, but if Lara was part of his future he knew it worth fighting for.

"I won't disappoint you, Lara."

"You never could, Dad."

He didn't know if the wind had played tricks on his ears but he didn't care. The sentiment warmed him, and he smiled broadly. Holding onto the picture, he started walking home. One of his greatest fears had now been replaced by the strongest hope. He would someday have a family of his own. He might not have all the answers he wanted, but he had all that he needed. In his future, he had Lara, a daughter. She was more than he had ever dreamed he'd have. Lara had said Jor El sent her to save his parents, but really she had saved him too. Given him something to look forward to. She had given him hope.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Up, Daddy, up. Baby." Two-year-old Jonathan was half dragging his mother's blankets off trying to climber onto the bed by himself.

Clark chided him gently. "Hold on, Jonathan." Scooping him up, he bent over the bed so his son could get a clear view of his new baby sister. "She's tiny now, but someday soon, you'll have someone that can chase you around the backyard."

He watched his son's eyes glow with wonder as he stretched out a tentative hand to pat the baby's head. "Baby," he whispered in awe. He touched her for a brief second and then ripped back his hand and covered his mouth. He then looked at his mother and chuckled mischievously.

"Yes, baby," Lois said smiling. "You can touch her, just be gentle."

Tears pooled in his eyes as he surveyed his little family. If someone had told him ten years ago that he'd end up marrying the most annoying, troublesome, opinionated and headstrong woman he knew and he would have laughed in the poor soul's face. But Lois was the kind of person that grew on you till it became obvious that the thought of life without them now terrified you. She hadn't lost one iota of her independent spirit, even going so far as to have them write their own politically correct vows, and forcing the minister to say, "You may kiss each other," rather than traditional "You may kiss the bride."

"What do you think, Smallville?" Lois asked tears of joy glistening in her eyes.

"I think she's beautiful. Just like her mother," Clark said with a proud smile. He kissed his wife and squeezed her hand.

"What do we call her?"

There was a tug in his chest as he looked at his baby daughter, and a picture he kept in his journal at the bottom of his sock drawer came to mind. "I like Lara," he said softly.

"Lara," Lois said, trying the name herself while watching her daughter yawn in her sleep. Beaming up at her husband, she brought his work-worn hand to her lips. "Lara, after your birth mother." She kissed his fingers and rested their clasped hands against her cheek. "I think it's perfect."

"Yeah," Clark said gazing down at them both. "Yeah, she is."

It had been almost two decades since she'd first landed in his life. And he'd been patiently waiting living in hope that he would one day see her again. There'd been no guarantee that he'd make the right decisions, that he'd choose the right path, but she'd had faith in him. He watched his beautiful wife and son gazing at their new little addition. There she was. Lara. His daughter.


End file.
